Compromiso
by Anna Scott
Summary: Alguien roba a la familia Asakura un objeto demasiado peligroso como para que esté en manos desconocidas. Alguien tendrá que recuperarlo, ¿pero quién?
1. La prometida

_No sé por qué estoy aquí. Bueno, en realidad sí lo sé, pero no me puedo creer que haya tenido el suficiente valor como para presentarme aquí. Pero, ya que estoy aquí, no me queda más remedio: tengo que conocerlo._

Anna paseaba distraídamente por las calles de Tokio, sin prisa, ya que prácticamente iba sin rumbo. _Más bien estoy perdida_, pensó, malhumorada. No obstante, continuó su camino, como si supiera perfectamente hacia dónde se dirigía. En realidad, si estaba en esa situación era por culpa de su padre. Pero ya no había remedio, ella no había llegado a negarse, y por eso estaba allí. En algún momento tendría que encontrar a quien estaba buscando, ¿no?

No muy lejos de donde se encontraba la chica, un joven rubio se dirigía hacia el supermercado sin ninguna gana. No sabía por qué, pero siempre le tocaba ir a comprar alimentos para la cena. Y era un auténtico engorro. Aún más sabiendo que mamá Tamao se encontraba en la pensión sin hacer nada, puesto que no había muchos huéspedes, solo Men Tao, sus cuidadores y el insoportable de Horo-Horo, que no paraba de meterse en su vida. Estaba realmente molesto con él. Una cosa era que se quedara en la pensión y otra cosa muy distinta era que invadiera su espacio, su habitación, como si tal cosa.

De mala gana, seleccionó los alimentos que mamá Tamao había apuntado en la lista que llevaba en la mano, se dirigió hacia la caja y pagó. Al salir vio a una joven de cabellos rubios y piel morena mirando de un lado para otro, como si se encontrara perdida. Su instinto le impidió marcharse del lugar sin ayudarla (si era lo que necesitaba), por lo que se dirigió hacia ella.

-Disculpa, ¿necesitas ayuda? -preguntó el joven con tono educado.

La chica lo miró un momento, dubitativa, hasta que al final se decidió.

-La verdad es que sí -contestó con una sonrisa-.¿Me puedes decir como ir a la pensión de los Asakura?

-Yo voy hacia allí, si quieres puedo llevarte -respondió el joven sorprendido, pues no esperaba que la joven se dirigiera hacia su casa.

-Muchas gracias –dijo la joven con una sonrisa, y ambos comenzaron a caminar-. Por cierto, soy Anna III, aunque todos me llaman Anna.

-Yo soy Hana –respondió el chico sin más. No esperaba tener compañía durante el viaje de vuelta, y mucho menos le apetecía entablar una conversación, pero dudaba mucho que esa chica le permitiera disfrutar del placer del silencio. Y no se equivocaba.

Durante el camino de regreso estuvo conversando con Anna (obligado, claramente). Lo que más le disgustaba era que esa joven no paraba de sonreír, le estaba resultando extremadamente molesto, puesto que le recordaba a alguien a quien se esforzaba por olvidar constantemente, alguien a quien hacía mucho tiempo que no veía y del que procuraba no acordarse.

Tras un tiempo que se le hizo eterno, por fin llegaron a la pensión. Abrió la puerta e invitó a la rubia a que pasara.

-¡Ya estoy en casa! –gritó Hana, mientras se quitaba las sandalias y pasaba dentro-. ¡Mamá Tamao, ven un momento!

Le parecía una tontería llamarla "mamá Tamao", puesto que ella lo había criado, pero en deferencia a su madre biológica, se había obligado a realizar esa diferenciación.

Tamao llegó en cuestión de segundos, lo que significaba que estaba muy lejos.

-¿Qué ocurre, Hana? ¿Por qué me has llamado?

-Es que me encontré por el camino a esta chica, que preguntaba por la pensión, y la traje hasta aquí –dijo señalado a Anna.

-Mi nombre es Anna, encantada de conocerla por fin, señorita Tamao –dijo la rubia haciendo una reverencia-. Mi padre me ha hablado mucho de usted.

-¿Su p…? –comenzó Tamao, pero de repente la voz de un niño la interrumpió.

-¿Ya has vuelto? ¡Ya era hora! Así por fin podré vengarme. ¡Exijo la revancha de la pelea de antes, Asakura! –el pequeño Men Tao caminaba hacia ellos con su lanza en la mano, reparado para pelear.

-¿Asakura? –preguntó Anna, mirando hacia el rubio-. ¿Tú eres el heredero de los Asakura?

-Sí, ¿por qué? –preguntó Hana con curiosidad.

-Porque… -se dispuso a comenzar la joven, pero Tamao la interrumpió.

-¡Un momento! ¿Tú eres Anna, la hija de Silver? ¿La misma Anna que…?

-Así es –interrumpió la rubia-. Soy la chica que la señora Asakura eligió para ser la prometida de su hijo y, al parecer, ese eres tú –dijo esto último dirigiéndose a Hana, sonriente.

-¡¿Qué? –gritó Hana, tan sorprendido que tiró por los aires las bolsas de la compra, esparciendo los alimentos por el suelo.

Anna comenzó a reírse de la reacción del rubio, mientras que Tamao lamentó no haber avisado antes a Hana.


	2. Guerra de orgullos

Anna observó por un momento la reacción de Hana, hasta que no aguantó más y empezó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas, simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó el rubio, con cara de pocos amigos al ver que Anna no paraba de reírse de él.

- Verás, en uno de sus viajes, tus padres se encontraron con un viejo amigo –comenzó Tamao, profundamente arrepentida por no haber advertido a Hana de la situación-. Ese amigo es Silver, uno de los oficiales de la Shaman Fight. Al saber que tenía una hija, tu madre quiso conocerla personalmente, y conocer sus aptitudes como shaman. Se ve que a tu madre le impresionó su potencial y su fuerza, así que acordó con Silver que te casaras con ella. Bueno, no lo acordó con él, simplemente lo decidió ella sin posibilidad de que él se pudiera negar.

- ¿Y no se te ocurrió contarme todo esto antes de que ella llegara? –dijo el rubio molesto, señalando a Anna, que había escuchado la historia de Tamao atentamente.

- Te lo iba a decir, sobre todo porque sabía que ella iba a venir puesto que Silver me llamó para decírmelo, pero no la esperaba tan pronto –contestó la peli rosa con una sonrisa de disculpa-. Además, el objetivo de que ella venga de visita (a parte de conoceros) es que os vayáis acostumbrando el uno al otro, y así cuando estéis casados…

- ¿Y por qué tengo que casarme con ella? –interrumpió Hana, cada vez más enfadado. ¿Acaso alguien le había pedido su opinión respecto al tema? ¿Alguien le había preguntado lo que ÉL quería? ¿Por qué tenían que decidir por él?

Anna echó una mirada asesina a Hana.

- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? –preguntó la rubia, enfadada. Había herido su orgullo-. ¿Acaso crees que a mí me gusta la idea de casarme contigo? Pues no. Pero es lo que nuestros padres han acordado, más por el bien de la familia Asakura que por otra cosa, así que no me queda otro remedio que hacerlo. Y a ti tampoco. Así que, intentemos llevarnos bien desde el principio, a no ser que prefieras lo contrario, entonces te aseguro que haré de tu vida un infierno personalmente.

Hana se quedó de piedra unos instantes. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa chica a hablarle así? ¿Quién se creía que era?

- ¡¿Qué te encargarás de hacer mi vida un infierno? ¡¿Con quién te crees que estás hablando? – explotó el rubio.

- ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así! –contestó Anna, furiosa por el modo en el que le contestó. Mientras decía esto, se encaminó hacia el rubio, le pegó una bofetada y se acercó a él hasta que sus caras quedaron a escasos centímetros. Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, continuó-: Dejemos las cosas claras desde el principio, Asakura: por las buenas, soy la chica más dulce y simpática del mundo, pero por las malas, soy el diablo en persona. Tú decides cómo quieres pasar el resto de tu vida: tranquilo o amargado. Y solo te exijo una cosa: que me hables con respeto, del mismo modo que yo lo he hecho contigo.

Tamao observó la escena sorprendida. Esta Anna le recordaba a la Anna Kyoyama terrible y letal, la que cuando se enfada con Yoh Asakura, descargaba su ira sin miramientos.

La peli rosa se preguntó de qué estarían hablando, pues lo único que escuchaba era cómo la rubia le susurraba rápidamente unas palabras. Cuando ésta terminó, vio la cara de sorpresa de Hana, que se quedó helado en el sitio.

Anna se dio la vuelta y, sonriéndole cálidamente a Tamao, le preguntó:

- ¿Cuál será mi habitación? Me gustaría comenzar a colocar mis cosas – dijo la rubia, en todo momento sonriente.

- E-está en el piso de arriba, sígueme –contestó Tamao, asustada por el cambio de actitud de la rubia.

La peli rosa y Anna subieron las escaleras en silencia, dejando a un Hana congelado en la entrada, y a un Men Tao sorprendido que, segundos después de que las chicas hubieran salido de la estancia, se empezó a reír, divertido por la situación en la que estaba el rubio.

- Te… ha ganado… una… chica –decía a duras penas el Tao, puesto que no podía parar d reír-. Te ha… dejado… en ridículo.

Men tenía razón. Esa chica había llegado como si nada, le había dicho que era su prometida y lo había dejado en ridículo frente a Tamao y, sobre todo, ante Men. Una gran furia comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, habían herido su orgullo, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

- Men, tu padre llamará pronto para ver como estás, ven conmigo a la sala de estar –dijo Tamao, sonriente, bajando las escaleras.

- Vale –contestó el pequeño, siguiéndola, aún sin parar de reír.

El rubio se quedó solo en la estancia, con la furia todavía recorriéndole el cuerpo. No se lo pensó dos veces y subió las escaleras.

Anna se encontraba en la habitación que Tamao le había asignado, colocando su ropa en el armario, cuando escuchó que alguien habría la puerta fuertemente y después la cerraba de un portazo. Se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada, y vio al rubio frente a ella. Antes de que se diera cuenta, él la había acorralado contra la pared. Ambos se miraron a los ojos un momento, los ojos de él desprendían furia, los de ella, un leve atisbo de miedo.

- Ahora sí que vamos a dejar las cosas claras –comenzó Hana, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-. No te creas que soy una marioneta a la que puedes controlar. Yo no permito que nadie me dé órdenes, ni mucho menos, que me amenace. Así que no te creas que puedes aparecer aquí por las buenas y amedrentarme, porque estás muy equivocada si te crees que lo conseguirás. Mientras permanezcas aquí, intentaremos respetarnos y, cuando te vayas, no nos volveremos a hablar. Y, aunque tenga que casarme contigo, no pienso ser amistoso ni amable, y seré yo el que se encargue personalmente el que se encargue de que sea tu vida la que se convierta en un infierno.

Hana se dio la vuelta y abandonó la habitación. Anna se quedó apoyada en la pared, en la misma posición en la que el rubio la había dejado, sus ojos fríos como el hielo. Otra vez Hana Asakura había herido su orgullo, esta vez por dejarla en ridículo.

- Si quieres guerra, Asakura, la tendrás –susurró la rubia con rabia-. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Muchas gracias a Hayley. Asakura por leer mi fic. A mí también me gusta leer sobre Hana y Anna, pero hay tan pocos fics que decidí hacer uno. Espero que salga bien, es el primero

Muchas gracias a toda la gente que se toma la molestia de leer mi fic.

¡Espero reviews con vuestras opiniones!


	3. ¿Una tregua?

- Las órdenes de doña Anna son claras: ambos realizaréis el mismo entrenamiento y en el orden en el que os voy a indicar. Como a alguno de los dos se le ocurra incumplirlo…

Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina, desayunando. Apenas hacía doce horas que la rubia había llegado a la pensión de los Asakura y que Hana se había enterado de que ésta era su prometida.

Ninguno de los dos se había dirigido la palabra desde la noche anterior, cuando el rubio irrumpió en la habitación de Anna y le dejó "las cosas claras". Ella todavía le guardaba rencor por ello, y no iba a descansar hasta hacérselo pagar. Él, por el contrario, estaba tranquilo. Después de haberle dicho todo eso a Anna se sentía mejor, aunque no permitía que nadie supiera lo que sentía, pues lo consideraba un signo de debilidad.

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, por pura "coincidencia", ya que Tamao se había encargado personalmente de que al final ambos se sentaran juntos para acostumbrarse a la presencia del otro, pero eso solo empeoró la situación, puesto que se encontraban en tensión en todo momento y procuraban no tocarse. Estar juntos les resultaba incómodo, por eso cuando Tamao dijo que tendrían que entrenar JUNTOS…

- ¡Yo no entreno con éste imbécil! –gritó Anna, levantándose de golpe.

- ¡Me niego a entrenar con esta idiota! –gritó Hana, también levantándose de golpe y dando un golpe en la mesa con su mano.

Tamao se sorprendió con la reacción de los chicos, pero después cambió su humor…

- Son órdenes directas de doña Anna –contestó Tamao con voz asesina. Ambos muchachos se volvieron a sentar, temerosos, ante el tono de la peli rosa-. Y si doña Anna dice que debéis entrenar juntos, entrenáis juntos, ¿entendido? Y no quiero ninguna queja más. ¿Está claro?

Los dos asintieron con desgana, molestos. Después sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina, mientras que él le dedicó a ella una mirada de hielo. Permanecieron así durante unos segundos, hasta que Tamao les llamó la atención y no les quedó más remedio que continuar desayunando. Ninguno de los dos quería perder esa guerra de miradas.

- Pues bien, después de desayunar comenzaréis el entrenamiento –prosiguió Tamao, como si nada hubiese pasado, colocando frente a los jóvenes unas pequeñas pesas-. Tendréis que poneros esto para correr los 20 km que os he dicho.

Anna cogió sus pesas sin decir nada, pues ya había terminado de desayunar, y se dirigió a su habitación para ponerse el chándal. Si Anna Asakura había ordenado que realizaran ese entrenamiento, tendrían que hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Hana apuró su desayuno, mirando fijamente las pesas. Las cogió y él también fue a ponerse el chándal. A fin de cuentas, su madre les había obligado a realizar el entrenamiento juntos, y sabía lo letal que podía ser ésta si sus órdenes no eran cumplidas. Aunque no le hiciera ninguna gracia tener que pasar más tiempo del necesario con Anna.

Se encontró con la rubia en la entrada, ya lista para irse. Al parecer ella había pensado lo mismo, puesto que la mirada de repugnancia que le dedicó le hizo comprenderlo. Se calzó, se puso las pesas y pasó por delante de ella para salir.

Sin decir una palabra, Anna lo siguió. Pues que todavía no conocía Tokyo, no sabía muy bien cuál era la ruta a seguir por lo que, con fastidio, tuvo que correr detrás del rubio.

- Si quieres reduzco el ritmo –dijo Hana, burlándose de la chica que lo seguía-. Se ve que no puedes aguantarlo.

Anna se mordió la lengua. No eran ni las 8 de la mañana, y quería pasar en paz por lo menos este único momento del día.

El recorrido terminaba a la orilla de un río de las afueras de Tokyo. Hana se tiró sobre la hierba fresca, puesto que hacía bastante calor. Anna, por su parte, sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel y lo leyó. Después, sin decir nada, le pegó una colleja al rubio y le pasó el papel.

- Eso sobraba –dijo Hana entre dientes. A continuación leyó el papel y se desanimó-. ¿Por qué mamá Tamao es tan mala? Mira que hacerme esto… ¡Son muchos ejercicios! Y encima con el calor que hace…

- Deja de quejarte y levántate –espetó Anna, quitándole el papel de las manos-. Quiero terminar pronto, y si tenemos que entrenar juntos, se supone que tenemos que realizar los ejercicios a la vez. Y además, así me libraré de ti más pronto –añadió.

Hana dejó pasar ese comentario y se levantó. Ambos comenzaron a realizar los ejercicios en silencio, siempre en silencio.

Para cuando terminaron ya era mediodía. Se encaminaron hacia la pensión en silencio, caminado. Aunque querían separarse de una vez, estaban demasiado cansados como para volver corriendo.

Comenzaron a atravesar un puente que se encontraba sobre el río, hasta que Hana se paró en seco y se apoyó en la barandilla, observando el interior del río, sin ninguna intención de comenzar a moverse de nuevo.

- ¿Eres idiota? ¡Tenemos que volver! –dijo Anna, tras esperar unos minutos a que el rubio hiciera algo, lo cual no ocurrió.

- Me gusta observar la naturaleza –contesto Hana sin mirarla.

- Deja de hacer el imbécil y volvamos a la pensión –dijo Anna, cada vez enfadándose más.

- Recuerda que no me gusta que no me den órdenes –respondió el rubio, mirándola fijamente con desdén. Se volvió hacia el río y continuó-. Si tanta prisa tienes vete, yo no te obligo a estar aquí.

La rubia no aguantó más. Se encaminó, hecha una furia, hacia Hana y, propinándole un buen empujón, lo tiró al río (el empujón de la rubia desestabilizó el ya de por sí inestable equilibrio del rubio, el cual tenía medio cuerpo asomado).

- ¿A qué te encuentras mejor formando parte de la naturaleza en vez de estar observándola? –preguntó Anna, asomada, observando como el rubio salía a flote.

Hana la observó desde el agua. La rubia tenía una sonrisa de superioridad dibujada en los labios, lo que lo cabreó.

Nadó rápidamente hacia la orilla. Una vez alcanzada, salió del agua, y corriendo hacía la rubia, gritó:

- ¡Me las vas a pagar, rubia!

Anna no se lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr, huyendo del rubio, mientras se reía de la apariencia de éste en esa situación. Se metió por un campo cercano con el rubio pisándole los talones.

Entonces comenzó a llover. A lo largo de la mañana las nubes habían ocultado el sol veraniego poco a poco, descargando su lluvia sobre los jóvenes. El campo comenzó a embarrizarse, haciendo que la rubia tuviera más dificultad a la hora de atravesarlo, cosa que Hana aprovechó para alcanzar a la rubia.

Se tiró literalmente sobre ella, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, con el rubio encima. Quedaron mirándose fijamente, manchados de barro y con la lluvia golpeándolos, hasta que Anna se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en una posición embarazosa y comenzó a revolverse en contra de Hana.

Cuando consiguió quitárselo de encima, cogió barro del suelo y se lo tiró al rubio, el cual, lleno de furia, le respondió con lo mismo, comenzando una pelea de barro.

Cuando llegaron a la pensión (pasadas las 3 de la tarde) Tamao se puso hecha una fiera con ellos. Les gritó que no pensaba aguantar esas tonterías cada día, y mucho menos tolerar disputas que le dieran más trabajo (ya que cuando llegaron los jóvenes, llenaron de barro los pasillos por los que pasaron, por no hablar de las ropas de ambos). Cuando terminó de echarles la bronca, los dejó solos en el salón, dando un portazo al salir.

- Tamao tiene razón –dijo Anna tras un incómodo silencio-. Apenas llevamos un día juntos y ya la hemos liado. Si el resto del tiempo que esté aquí va a ser igual…

- Lo sé – la interrumpió Hana-. Será agotador. Y no solo para nosotros –añadió, pensando en Tamao.

- ¿Qué te parece una tregua? –dijo Anna de pronto-. Una tregua en la que los dos nos respetáramos el uno al otro y, de vez en cuando, nos tragáramos nuestros orgullos (que no son pequeños). Así la convivencia sería más fácil, por no hablar de los entrenamientos.

Hana lo meditó por un momento. Parecía buena idea. Se acababa de dar cuenta de lo agotador que era enfrentarse a la rubia, y eso que solo lo había hecho en dos ocasiones.

- Me parece bien –respondió al fin el rubio-. Hay tregua.

Y se dieron la mano, sellando la tregua y, de paso, sintiendo una corriente que les atravesó todo el cuerpo.

* * *

Pues aquí está el tercer capítulo. Probablemente no pueda actualizar en una semana, así que lo siento :)

Gracias a **Hayley. Asakura **por leer el fic, y a todos los que os moestáis en leerlo :)


	4. Siempre estaré aquí

Las siguientes semanas fueron sospechosamente tranquilas. Men Tao volvió a su casa a la semana siguiente de la llegada de Anna, despidiéndose de Hana con un "¡Volveré y te venceré, Asakura!".

Lo más extraño es que la relación entre Hana y Anna comenzó, imperceptiblemente, a mejorar. Ahora ya no estaban tan incómodos juntos, habían aprendido a tolerarse y ya se comportaban con naturalidad. Se saludaban por las mañanas y se daban las buenas noches, e incluso entablaban conversaciones, aunque sobre temas triviales.

Tamao interpretó todos estos hechos como buena señal, ya que parecía que la relación iba siendo menos tirante a medida que pasaban las semanas.

En pleno mes de agosto, la peli rosa reunió a los jóvenes en el salón para anunciarles que se iba por un tiempo de la pensión.

- ¿Y por qué te vas? –preguntó Hana con expresión de hielo, mostrando indiferencia.

- Tu abuela me requiere en Izumo –contestó Tamao-. Al parecer quiere que le ayude con algunos asuntos de la familia que ella sola no puede resolver.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo estrás fuera? –interrogó Anna.

- En principio dos semanas, pero si la señora Keiko quiere que me quede por más tiempo, tendré que hacerlo.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron. ¿No sería eso una artimaña por parte de la jefa de la familia Asakura para que ellos se quedaran solo y tuvieran un poco de intimidad? Se volvieron hacia la peli rosa con una mirada interrogante.

- No tiene nada que ver con vosotros –dijo Tamao adivinando lo que pensaban-. Últimamente la familia tiene muchos asuntos que requieren de toda su atención, incluso doña Anna y el joven Yoh han tenido que intervenir últimamente en esos asuntos por petición de la señora Keiko.

Hana omitió en su mente el comentario sobre sus padres. No tenía ganas de ponerse a pensar en cosas en las que no merecía la pena hacerlo.

_Aunque si tienen tiempo para atender los asuntos de la familia, tendrían que tener tiempo también para al menos tomarse la molestia de venir y saber como estoy_, pensó con amargura.

Anna se dio cuenta del breve cambio en la expresión del rubio cuando Tamao nombró a sus padres. Parecía… ¿triste? No le dio tiempo a confirmarlo, ya que enseguida retomó su expresión fría.

- Que tengas buen viaje –dijo Hana al fin, levantándose y abandonando la sala-. Y dale recuerdos a la abuela de mi parte.

- Buen viaje, Tamao –dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-. No te preocupes por él, ya sabes como es –añadió al ver el rostro preocupado de la pelirosa.

- Sí, lo sé, no hay remedio para él –contestó, también abandonando la sala, poniendo rumbo hacia Izumo.

* * *

Estaba en su habitación, acostado en su cama, con sus manos detrás de la cabeza pensando. La última vez que había visto a sus padres tenía cinco o seis años, por lo que no los recordaba muy bien. Sabía que su padre era estresantemente tranquilo, y que siempre estaba sonriendo. Al igual que Anna. Por eso al principio se había llevado mal con ella (a parte de por su orgullo), porque en ese aspecto le recordaba demasiado a su padre.

En cambio, su madre era muy estricta y severa, y siempre conservaba una mirada fría en el rostro, excepto para él, o eso creía recordar, puesto que tenía en su mente la imagen de su madre sonriéndole con cariño. Él sabía de sobra que era como su madre, procuraba mostrar sus sentimientos lo menos posible, y tenía un gran orgullo, además de su gran conocido mal carácter y su poca paciencia.

Sabía que ellos estaban recorriendo el mundo, solucionando los conflictos que en él reinaban, ya que si no el Shaman King (al que él llamaba tío Hao) terminaría con la especie humana en segundos. Conocía la importancia de esa misión, por supuesto, pero con ello sus padres le habían demostrado que no le querían porque, si así lo hicieran, ¿acaso no se lo habrían llevado con ellos? ¿O por lo menos no habrían venido a verlo más de una simple vez?

Sabía perfectamente que para sus padres era una carga, una simple obligación que habían tenido que cumplir por órdenes de su bisabuela Kino. Por eso, cada vez que mencionaban a sus padres, él no mostraba ni el más mínimo rastro de emoción, y procuraba no pensar en ellos.

De repente la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se incorporó, pensando que sería Tamao, pero se sorprendió al ver a la rubia, que cerró la puerta de la habitación tras de sí.

* * *

No sabía qué diablos hacía allí. ¿Por qué se presentaba en su habitación si no tenía claro si le había afectado el comentario sobre sus padres? No, mejor aún, ¿por qué se preocupaba por él?

Vio su cara de sorpresa mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, directa al grano, observando su reacción.

- ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? –preguntó el rubio a su vez, molesto, mientras se sentaba al borde de su cama.

- Vi tu reacción cuando Tamao mencionó a tus padres –contestó Anna-. Me pareció por un segundo que estabas triste.

Observó cómo su prometido se sorprendía, lo cual le confirmó que había dado en el clavo.

Se sentó al lado del rubio y lo rodeó con los brazos, haciendo que este se sorprendiera aún más. Luego se separó y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

- Puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes –le dijo con una sonrisa-. Ya que en el futuro nos casaremos, por lo menos deberíamos confiar el uno en el otro.

- La confianza no es una de mis virtudes –contestó Hana con una sonrisa amarga. Inconscientemente cogió la mano de la rubia, y comenzó a jugar con ella-. La vida me lo ha enseñado. Cada vez que confío en alguien, me falla y se va.

- Te has olvidado del detalle más importante.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio, confuso.

- Yo soy Anna III, no soy como los demás y ahora mismo estoy aquí –contestó Anna, encogiéndose de hombros-. Y, por mucho que te pese, siempre estaré aquí. Acéptalo de una vez.

Hana la miró a los ojos. Sabía que la chica hablaba en serio. Parecía que ella ya había asimilado que tarde o temprano se casarían, y que era mucho mejor llevarse bien y tener buena relación que pasarse todo el día discutiendo e hiriéndose el orgullo mutuamente.

A esa misma conclusión había llegado él, por eso había intentado no pelearse con la rubia durante todo ese tiempo.

- Vale, tienes razón –respondió al fin, con una sonrisa. Anna se sorprendió, nunca había visto sonreír a Hana-. Tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro. Pero ahora mismo no me apetece hablar del tema –añadió, recordando la razón por la que la rubia estaba allí.

- Está bien, te lo pasaré por esta vez –contestó Anna, que volvió a abrazar al rubio, esta vez tan efusivamente, que logró tirarlo sobre la cama, quedando ella encima. Se alegraba muchísimo de haber conseguido atravesar la barrera de hielo del muchacho, aunque solo fuera por esa vez.

Hana miró sorprendido a la rubia. Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros, podía sentir el aliento de ella contra su cara. No se lo pensó dos veces: la trajo más hacia él y la besó.

Anna al principió no reaccionó. Se había sorprendido con el atrevimiento del rubio, pero luego le respondió encantada.

Fue un beso lento que los jóvenes saborearon con ganas. Ninguno de ellos quería separarse, puesto que sabían que pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se les presentara una ocasión similar. Pero eran humanos, y necesitaban respirar, así que se separaron, lentamente, respirando agitadamente.

Como movida por un resorte, Anna se quitó de encima de él y éste se incorporó, aclarándose la garganta.

- I-iré a preparar la cena –dijo Anna, notablemente sonrojada y saliendo de la habitación precipitadamente.

Hana se quedó ahí, sentado en su cama, también sonrojado. ¿Por qué había tenido el impulso de besarla? ¿Y por qué lo había hecho?

Con estas preguntas en su mente, decidió ir a darse un baño antes de cenar.

* * *

Muchas gracias a **Hayley. Asakura**, **Meril Inugamy** y **Anneik** por los reviews y por leer mi fic, me alegro de que os guste y espero cumplir vuestras expectativas :)

Gracias también a la gente que se molesta en leer el fic :)


	5. La llamada

Llegó a la cocina con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza y las mejillas sonrosadas. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido apenas escasos segundos. ¿Hana la había besado? ¿Y ella lo había correspondido? ¡Por favor, si se llevaban fatal! Aunque últimamente no se llevaban tan mal, es más, no parecían odiarse cada vez que se dirigían la palabra, o cuando se miraban. Las cosas habían mejorado mucho entre ellos sin que ella se diera cuenta, pero, ¿habían mejorado hasta ese extremo?

Oyó como la puerta de la habitación de Hana se abría y se volvía a cerrar. Todavía acelerada, comenzó a sacar los ingredientes necesarios para preparar la cena. No quería que él notara que el beso la había afectado. Pronto sintió la puerta del baño abrirse y cerrarse, lo cual la alivió bastante. Todavía era muy pronto para volver a enfrentarse a él.

Empezó a picar las verduras. Era ilógico que ella estuviera así. Vale que le había correspondido al beso, y que le había gustado, y que la sensación de tener sus manos en su cintura había sido increíble… ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Ella no sentía nada por él! Porque no sentía nada por él, ¿verdad? Él no era más que un chico frío y borde, aunque ella sabía que era una fachada, lo había comprobado hacía unos instantes, cuando le dedicó una cálida sonrisa, algo que jamás había visto. Y esa sonrisa le hacía estar aún más guapo…

- ¡Mierda! –gritó, cogiendo un paño y tapándose el corte que se había hecho con el cuchillo. Tras unos instantes haciendo presión, lo destapó-. Es bastante profundo, tengo que curarlo ¿Dónde habrá un botiquín?

Volvió a tapar el corte y se dirigió al salón. Comenzó a buscar por los armarios y las estanterías sin éxito.

- ¿Qué estás buscando? –preguntó Hana desde la puerta.

Anna se dio la vuelta rápidamente, encontrándose con los ojos del rubio.

- E-estaba buscando un botiquín. Me he cortado –dijo, elevando la mano que tenía cubierta por el paño.

- Ahora te lo traigo –contestó Hana, dándose la vuelta rápidamente.

Apenas un minuto después, volvió a aparecer en el salón con el botiquín en la mano. Se sentó al lado de la rubia y le cogió la mano cubierta mientras decía:

- Déjame ver.

Se puso nerviosa en cuanto él cogió su mano, pero intentó aparentar normalidad.

- Menudo corte –dijo el rubio cuando vio el corte-. ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando para cortarte de esta manera?

Con esa pregunta se puso histérica. ¿Qué le iba a contestar? Optó por contestar la verdad, ya que no mentía muy bien.

- Tú tienes la culpa –contestó molesta. Pudo notar cómo su prometido se sorprendía ante su sinceridad y también pudo ver… ¿vergüenza?

- No es mi culpa que te distrajeras –respondió el rubio sin mirarla, concentrado en curarle el corte.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Quién me besó entonces? –dijo la rubia, entornando los ojos-. Por cierto, estás muy guapo cuando sonríes.

Ante el último comentario, pudo ver claramente cómo su prometido se ponía nervioso, hasta tal punto que se le cayó la tirita que iba a ponerle en el dedo. Sonrió para sí misma. A medida que aumentaba el nerviosismo del rubio, la seguridad de ella aumentaba.

Ella misma recogió la tirita y se la puso sobre el corte. Miró a su prometido un momento. Él, al notar su mira, se volvió hacia ella, mirándose a los ojos. Entonces ella se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, no sin antes darse la vuelta y decirle:

- Gracias por curarme la herida –y, con una sonrisa maliciosa, añadió-: y, si sigues besándome como lo hiciste antes, ten por seguro que me tendrás ganada en muy poco tiempo.

Hana se sonrojó notablemente, es más, notaba que su cara cada vez estaba más caliente. ¿Cómo podía decirle ella esas cosas?

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¡Hana, cógelo tú que yo no puedo! –se oyó a la rubia gritar desde la cocina.

El rubio se levantó del sofá y fue a contestar al teléfono.

- ¿Diga? –dijo cuando descolgó.

- Hola Hana, ¿cómo estás? –contestó su abuela al otro lado del teléfono.

- Ah, hola abuela. Si llamas buscando a Tamao, no está. Se marchó hace un buen rato ya al pueblo.

- Me alegra saber que Tamao ya está de camino, pero no llamo por eso –respondió secamente su abuela-. Tu prometida y tú os tenéis que venir al pueblo inmediatamente.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó extrañado el joven.

- Tus padres quieren hacer público vuestro compromiso dentro de tres días.

- ¿Desde cuándo les preocupan tanto las apariencias? Que yo sepa nunca han querido hacer nada público: ni su compromiso, ni su boda, ni mi nacimiento…

- No sólo tus padres quieren hacerlo público –cortó la anciana-. También el padre de tu prometida. Daremos una fiesta aquí, en Izumo, para los amigos de ambas familias, anunciaremos el compromiso y, después de esto, seréis libres de volver a la pensión.

-No me parece bien.

- Me da igual que no te parezca bien, lo haremos y punto. Así que ya estás camino a Izumo mañana mismo si no quieres que descargue mi irá sobre ti –dijo, y colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Quién era? –preguntó Anna, dirigiéndose hacia el rubio-. ¿Hana? –volvió a preguntar, puesto que su prometido no realizaba ningún movimiento.

Se volvió hacia la rubia, que lo miraba interrogante, y reaccionó. Colgó el teléfono con fuerza y fue hecho una furia hacia el salón.

- ¡Hana! –exclamó Anna, siguiéndolo-. ¿Qué pasa?

- Nuestros padres quieren hacer público nuestro compromiso –contestó el rubio entre dientes, sentándose en el sofá-. Quieren que vayamos a Izumo mañana mismo, supongo que para prepararlo todo.

- ¿_Nuestros_ padres? –dijo Anna, de repente seria, poniendo énfasis en "nuestros".

- Exacto –respondió Hana-. Aunque lo más seguro es que mis padres no estén, pero quieran obligarme a hacerlo público. Sólo se preocupan por mí porque tienen que hacerlo.

- No los subestimes –contestó Anna, sentándose a su lado-. Se preocupan por ti siempre, lo que pasa que tú no te das cuenta porque no los ves.

- Sí, seguro.

- Tendrías que ver cómo habla tu madre de ti –dijo la rubia, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro-. Habla con una devoción, con una adoración… Habla de ti como si fueras un Dios. Y tu padre… Tu padre no para de meterse con tu madre, porque al parecer tienes su mismo carácter. Fue muy divertido hablar con ellos sobre ti.

- ¿Conoces a mis padres? –preguntó Hana, intentando que la palabras de la rubia no le afectaran.

- Tu madre en persona me eligió como tu futura esposa. Y tengo que decir que me costó bastante agradarle después de que tu padre decidiera que yo era perfecta para ti.

- ¿Mi padre? Creí que te había elegido mi madre.

- Esa es la versión oficial –respondió la rubia, riéndose-. A tu padre le caí bien desde que me vio, y se molestó mucho en que tu madre me diera su visto bueno. Pero a lo que íbamos –añadió, volviendo al tema que estaban tratando-, dales una oportunidad a tus padres. Estoy segura de que ellos te explicarán todo lo que quieras saber.

Dicho esto último, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su prometido y volvió a la cocina otra vez, deseando terminar de preparar la dichosa cena de una vez.

Por su parte, Hana se quedó pensativo. No tenía constancia de que sus padres se preocuparan por él, es más, sólo recibió noticias de ellos cuando Anna apareció, diciendo que su madre la había seleccionado como su prometida. Y ahora, era Anna otra vez la que le proporcionaba información de sus padres, esta vez involucrándolo a él. Se negaba a creer que su madre hablara con adoración de él. La gran Anna Asakura, ¿expresando adoración? Cualquier persona a la que se lo dijeras no lo creería. Sin embargo, tanto la mirada como la voz de su prometida indicaban que no estaba mintiendo. No sabía qué creer ya. Lo que sí sabía era que, si alguna vez volvía a ver a sus padres, les pediría explicaciones de por qué lo abandonaron y de por qué no habían ido a verlo más que una mísera vez si tanto lo querían.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a la cocina para ayudar a Anna a terminar de preparar la cena. Ya tenía hambre.

* * *

Ya he vuelto con otro capítulo :)

No sé cómo me habrá quedado, pero espero que os guste y que no os decepcione :)

Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic y en especial a **Hayley. Asakura**, **Anneik**, **Meril Inugami** y **Akemi Nekoeda **:)

Hasta el próximo capítulo! ^^


	6. El reencuentro

- ¿Podemos parar un momento? –preguntó Anna, de rodillas en el suelo-. ¡Me va a dar algo con el calor que hace!

Era el día más caluroso de todo el verano. Ella y Hana iban camino de la casa de la abuela de este último, Keiko Asakura, por expresa petición de ésta. En dos días, la abuela iba a celebrar el compromiso de Anna y Hana con una fiesta en la que se reunirían todos los amigos de ambas familias. Por eso ahora tenían que pasar por la tortura de caminar bajo un sol abrasador, en pleno agosto.

- Mira que eres floja –contestó el rubio, sentándose a su lado y ofreciéndole agua-. Anda, bebe. A ver si llegamos de una maldita vez.

Anna bebió con ganas y se levantó.

- Tienes razón. Cuanto antes lleguemos, antes nos libraremos de este maldito calor.

Caminaron un buen rato hasta que divisaron la puerta principal de la mansión Asakura, entonces empezaron a correr hacia ella, animados por haber llegado a su destino.

- ¡Joven maestro Hana! –gritó un hombre cuando llegaron a la entrada. Tenía un largo y raro tupé y parecía llorar de felicidad-. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verlo!

- Hola Ryu –respondió el rubio sin una pizca de emoción-. Estás aquí por la celebración, ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto, joven maestro! ¡Jamás me la perdería! –dijo Ryu, y añadió, apuntando a Anna-: Esta debe de ser la afortunada jovencita que se casará con usted, ¿no?

- No creo que afortunada sea la palabra –dijo Anna por lo bajo y, en un tono más alto, se presentó ante Ryu-: Soy Anna III, la prometida del heredero de la familia Asakura, encantada de conocerle, Ryu.

- ¡Eres una monada de chica! ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Tras decir eso, Hana le propinó una fuerte patada en el estómago con su pierna izquierda mientras Anna se sonrojaba notablemente ante el atrevimiento de aquel hombre.

- Ten cuidado con lo que dices –dijo Hana, malhumorado, cogiendo a Anna y entrando en la mansión, mientras Ryu lloriqueaba en el suelo.

- ¿Es uno de los amigos de tu padre? –preguntó la rubia mientras Hana la guiaba por uno de los pasillos de la casa.

- Sí, no se como puede tener amigos tan sumamente imbéciles –contestó, todavía de mal humor, deteniéndose delante de una de las puertas del pasillo y llamando-. Abuela, ¿estás ahí?

- Sí querido, pasa –respondió una dulce voz al otro lado de la puerta.

Entraron en una gran estancia, con una única mesa en el centro. Al lado de la mesa, estaba sentada Keiko Asakura, tomando té tranquilamente, acompañada de Tamao.

- Hola querido –dijo la abuela con una sonrisa, levantándose rápidamente y abrazando a su nieto-. Cuanto tiempo hacía que no te veía, has crecido mucho. Por cierto, siento mucho haberte reñido ayer, es que últimamente estoy muy estresada, parece que todo el mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarme con asuntos, muchos de los cuales ni siquiera me importan.

- No importa, abuela –contestó el rubio, separándose de su abuela.

- Tú debes de ser Anna, ¿verdad? –dijo, mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa. Ésta asintió-. Me alegro de conocerte por fin –y la abrazó, igual que había hecho con su nieto-. Espero que te encuentres a gusto dentro de nuestra familia.

- Gra-gracias –contestó Anna, sonrojada.

- Tamao, por favor, muéstrales sus habitaciones –dijo Keiko, dirigiéndose a la peli rosada-. Tienen que presentarse cuanto antes en el jardín, los están esperando.

- Por supuesto, señora Keiko, yo misma los conduciré al jardín –respondió Tamao, levantándose.

Los jóvenes la siguieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a las habitaciones, que se encontraban una al lado de la otra.

- Dejad vuestras cosas aquí y seguidme hasta el jardín –dijo Tamao amablemente-. Probablemente ya sepan que estáis aquí y tengan ganas de veros.

Hana y Anna dejaron sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones y volvieron a seguir a la peli rosa.

A medida que se iban acercando al jardín, se iban escuchando cada vez más voces.

- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso, cabeza de puercoespín? –se escuchó gritar a alguien.

- Lo que has oído, chinito. ¿Quieres pelea? –contestó otra voz.

- Vamos chicos, calmaos, hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos todos, tengamos la fiesta en paz.

Al escuchar esta última voz Hana se detuvo de golpe. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Esa voz le era muy conocida, demasiado familiar… No podía ser. No podía estar aquí.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Anna, acariciándole el brazo.

- Sí, estoy bien –continuó caminado, no sin antes coger la mano de la rubia para darle fuerzas, detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Tamao, que sonrió para sí misma.

Se hizo el silencio en el jardín cuando apareció Tamao seguida por los dos jóvenes, todavía cogidos de la mano.

Hana procuró no mirar hacia la zona en la que había notado la presencia de sus padres. Notó como Anna le apretaba la mano, no sabía si para darle ánimos o porque estaba nerviosa.

- El joven Hana y la señorita Anna ya han llegado –anunció Tamao con una sonrisa-. Ahora me retiro, la señora Keiko me está esperando.

La peli rosa abandonó el jardín, dejando allí a los dos jóvenes, incómodos.

- Así que este es tu hijo, Yoh –el primero en hablar fue Ren Tao-. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía. Por suerte no tiene tu cara de tonto.

- Casi hubiera sido mejor si hubiera salido a ese tonto –discrepó Horo Horo-. Pero por desgracia tiene el carácter de la bruja de su madre.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –la gran Anna Asakura apareció al lado del peli azul, echa una furia. Hana no pudo evitar mirarla-. Vuelve a repetirlo si te atreves, ¡idiota! –y, con esta última palabra, golpeó a Horo Horo, haciendo que chocase contra un árbol.

Hana observó al peli azul, que estaba inconsciente. Volvió la mirada hacia su madre y se encontró con los ojos negros de la itako, mirándolo fijamente. Él mantuvo la expresión fría, aguantando la mirada de su madre. Se sorprendió al ver una fugaz mirada de ternura por parte de su madre, tanto que no sabía si se la había imaginado.

- Has crecido mucho desde la última vez, estás muy guapo –dijo la itako para sorpresa de todos, excepto Yoh-. Tamao te ha cuidado muy bien.

Hana no supo qué contestar. Podía dar una respuesta hiriente, pero tampoco quería hacerles daño, así que únicamente contestó:

- Gracias.

Yoh observó la escena en silencio, centrándose en su hijo. Se sorprendió al ver que el rubio estaba cogiendo la mano de su prometida. Sonrió para sí mismo. Al parecer no se parecía tanto a su madre como pensaba.

- Hola a los dos –dijo el castaño con una sonrisa, acercándose a su esposa-. Cuanto tiempo sin verte, hijo. Y Anna, sigues tan guapa como siempre.

- Gracias Yoh –contestó la rubia, sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Después de mucho pensarlo, Hana se decidió a decir:

- Me gustaría hablar con vosotros más tarde –dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose a sus padres.

- Por supuesto –contestó Yoh, sin dejar de sonreír-. Te aseguro que después hablaremos de lo que quieras.

Hana se dio la vuelta y entró en la mansión, siempre cogiendo la mano de su prometida. La guio por los pasillos hasta que llegó a la zona de sus dormitorios. Entonces Anna se decidió a hablar.

- Hana, ¿estás bien? –dijo, con voz suave. Él la miró. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír-. Todo estará bien, no te preocupes. Hablarás con ellos, y estoy segura de que aclararán todas tus dudas –se acercó un poco más a él-. Y, pase lo que pase, recuerda que estoy contigo –tras decir esto, rozó sus labios con los de su prometido. Se separó de él rápidamente- Ahora descansa, todavía queda tiempo hasta la cena, y hemos hecho un viaje muy largo.

Anna se metió en su habitación. Hana le hizo caso, y también se fue a descansar. Esa noche por fin sus padres resolverían todas sus dudas.

* * *

Pues aquí estoy con otro capítulo. Espero que os guste y que no os haya decepcionado.

Gracias por leer mi fic, y en especial a **Hayley. Asakura**, **Anneik**, **Meril Inugami** y **Akemi Nekoeda**.

Espero haber aclarado en el capítulo quién era la que reñía a Hana, Anneik :)


	7. La conversación

Estaban echados sobre la hierba, contemplando las estrellas. La cena había terminado hacía apenas 15 minutos, y los mayores estaban resolviendo varios asuntos, por lo que decidieron salir al jardín a disfrutar de aquella bella noche.

- Qué bien se está aquí, cómo se nota que es verano –comentó Anna, sonriente, contemplando el cielo.

- La verdad es que sí –contestó Hana, distraído. Sus padres le habían dicho que hablarían con él cuando finiquitaran sus asuntos, y a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se ponía más nervioso.

- Deja ya de preocuparte, no merece la pena –dijo la rubia, adivinando sus pensamientos-. Esta noche se aclarará todo, y por fin podrás tomar una determinación sobre ellos.

- Ya lo sé, pero…

- ¡Maldita sea! –gritó Anna de repente, incorporándose, quedando sentada con los brazos apoyados en el césped-. ¡Déjalo ya! Y yo que creía que con el beso te había relajado un poco…

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Hana, sonrojándose al recordar el beso que le había dado la rubia en el pasillo, antes de irse a descansar. Se odió a sí mismo por no haberle prestado atención en ese momento.

- ¿Lo dije en voz alta? –contestó Anna, desviando la vista, notablemente sonrojada.

Se quedaron en silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo, ya que ninguno sabía qué decir.

- ¡Por fin te encontramos, hijo! –exclamó Yoh Asakura, encaminándose hacia ellos al lado de su esposa-. Hemos estado buscándote por todas partes.

- Te estaré esperando en mi habitación, así que más te vale que luego vayas y me lo cuentes –susurró Anna, levantándose, y añadió, en voz más alta-. Yo me voy a dormir ya, estoy muy cansada. Buenas noches Yoh, buenas noches Anna –y, volviéndose hacia el rubio, con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo-: Buenas noches, prometido.

Hana la contempló mientras se iba, un poco sonrojado.

- Bueno, de qué querías hablar –rompió el silencio Anna, con la voz y el rostro tan fríos como siempre.

- Sí, la verdad es que hemos estado intrigados todo el día –añadió Yoh, sonriendo, quitando dureza a las palabras de la itako.

Hana volvió a la realidad. Casi se le había olvidado el motivo por el que estaba en el jardín, a solas con sus padres. Se había centrado tanto en el comentario de su prometida, que se le había quitado el nerviosismo. _Lo ha hecho a posta_, pensó, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Ya os lo tendríais que imaginar –respondió el rubio, transformando su sonrisa en una sarcástica-. Me gustaría saber por qué me abandonasteis cuando no era más que un bebé, por qué solamente me habéis ido a ver una mísera vez a lo largo de mi vida y por qué, si tanto se supone que me queréis, no me habéis llevado con vosotros alrededor del mundo.

- Directo al grano, sin duda es tu hijo, Anna, jijiji –dijo Yoh, impresionado por la rapidez de su hijo.

- El Shaman King nos encomendó la misión de solucionar los problemas que hubiera en el mundo, solamente pudimos ir a verte esa vez porque teníamos un período de tiempo libre, y porque queremos que tengas un futuro en condiciones como heredero de la familia Asakura –contesto Anna, de carrerilla, dejando boquiabiertos a su marido y a su hijo -. ¿Algo más?

- No sé por qué me esperaba que me contestarais sinceramente, en fin, estáis hablando conmigo porque tenéis que hacerlo, si no ni siquiera me habríais dirigido la palabra –comenzó a decir Hana, levantándose-. Soy una carga para vosotros, así que…

No lo había visto venir. ¿Su madre le había dado un bofetón en la cara con su mano izquierda? Se llevó una mano a su mejilla dolorida.

- ¡Anna! –se sobresaltó Yoh, que tampoco lo había visto venir.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir que eres una carga para nosotros! –gritó Anna, furiosa-. Dejarte en la pensión fue lo más duro que hemos hecho nunca, y si solo te hemos visitado una vez, ¡mírame! –llamó la atención de su hijo, que había desviado la mirada de sus ojos. Volvió a repetir lo último-: Si solo te hemos visitado una vez, fue porque casi me muero por dejarte otra vez allí, después de prácticamente conocerte y de ver cómo te parecías tanto a mí, aunque también tenías cosas de tu padre. No habría podido volver a despedirme de ti si hubiéramos vuelto a verte, aunque tu padre me ofreció que me quedara contigo, pero lo rechacé, porque mi deber es estar al lado de mi esposo, y en su momento acepté la misión del Shaman King junto a tu padre. Y si no te llevamos con nosotros, es porque queremos que tengas un futuro mejor que el nuestro, no porque no te queramos o porque seas una carga para nosotros –finalizó la itako, cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

- Sé que has sufrido y que ha sido duro para ti hijo –dijo Yoh, ahora completamente serio-, pero para nosotros también lo ha sido. Siempre hemos estado pendientes de ti aunque no lo supieras.

Hana escuchó las palabras de su padre mirando al suelo. Aunque no la viera, podía saber que su madre estaba tratando por todos los medios de no llorar. Sabía que las palabras de sus padres eran ciertas, aunque se negara a creerlas. De repente se notó aliviado. Sintió cómo se le quitaba un gran peso de encima. A fin de cuentas, le querían, y no era una carga para ellos.

- ¿Puedo haceros una pregunta más? –preguntó el rubio, haciendo que su madre se volviera hacia él, sorprendida. Ante la reacción de la itako, aclaró-: Me lo creo, creo que me queréis y que no soy una carga para vosotros, así que no volveré a tocar el tema. Pero es que tengo una duda muy grande…

- ¿Cuál? –preguntó Yoh, curioso.

-¡¿Por qué demonios habéis hablado con Anna de todo esto antes que conmigo? –gritó, furioso, pensando en cómo su prometida los había defendido y le había asegurado que le explicarían lo que quisiera saber.

- Pe-pero… yo no… -comenzó el castaño.

- Me inspiró confianza –contestó Anna, encogiéndose de hombros-. Al principio no me cayó bien, pero luego, a medida que fue avanzando nuestra conversación, me di cuenta de que es una bellísima persona, con un gran corazón e incapaz de juzgar a nadie. Supongo que por eso sentí la necesidad de desahogarme con ella. Te lo ha dicho ella, ¿verdad?

- No, pero me lo supuse por cómo os defendía –respondió el rubio, cruzándose de brazos-. Es molesta hasta para eso.

- No creo que sea tan molesta cuando te presentas ante nosotros con ella, cogidos de la mano, jijiji –dijo Yoh.

- E-eso fue… -comenzó Hana, notablemente sonrojado.

- Que sea molesta es bueno –lo interrumpió la itako, con una sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la casa, no sin antes añadir-: Tu padre también era molesto, ¿sabes? –y, antes de que el rubio pudiera contestarle algo, dijo-: Buenas noches, hijo.

- Sí, será mejor ir a descansar, ya es tarde. Buenas noches, hijo –dijo su padre, siguiendo a su esposa.

Se quedó allí un momento, pensando. Analizó detenidamente la conversación y sonrió. Ya lo tenía todo claro.

Se dirigió tranquilamente hacia su dormitorio. Cuando iba a abrir la puerta de éste, vio luz en la habitación de su prometida, y entonces lo recordó: _Te estaré esperando en mi habitación, así que más te vale que luego vayas y me lo cuentes_.

Llamó a su puerta. Solo lo hacía porque no quería discutir al día siguiente con ella.

- Adelante –contestó la rubia al otro lado de la habitación.

Entró en la habitación. Se encontró a su prometida sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, en su futón, dejando a un lado el libro que probablemente estaba leyendo.

- ¿Cómo fue? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa, invitándole con un gesto a que se sentara en el futón, enfrente de ella-. ¿A que ya lo tienes todo más claro?

- Ya sabías lo que iba a pasar, ¿verdad? –dijo, molesto, sentándose frente a ella.

- Me lo imaginé –respondió la rubia y, mirando a Hana a los ojos añadió-: Me alegro de que por fin hayas aclarado todas tus dudas.

Él desvió la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado.

- ¡Ah, es verdad! –se sobresaltó Anna, levantándose rápidamente del futón y dirigiéndose hacia su maleta.

- ¿Qué buscas? –preguntó el rubio, acercándose para ver qué buscaba su prometida.

- ¡Aquí está! –dijo Anna y, volviéndose hacia su prometido, añadió-: Toma, siempre te olvidas la espada sagrada de tu familia por ahí. ¿Y si algún día la necesitas?

Hana cogió el objeto distraído, ya que se había fijado por primera vez en cómo iba su prometida. Ya tenía puesto el pijama, formado por unos shorts y un top azules. El top le dejaba el ombligo al aire, y marcaba la figura de la joven, al igual que los shorts.

- ¿Estás bien? De repente te has puesto rojo. No tendrás fiebre, ¿verdad? –preguntó la rubia, preocupada.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Hana, saliendo de sus pensamientos-. ¡No, estoy bien! ¡Gracias por la espada! ¡Buenas noches! –y salió disparado de la habitación, dejando a Anna sorprendida.

La rubia sonrió. Había notado perfectamente como su prometido la miraba de arriba abajo.

- Vaya, no eres tan tonto como pareces, Asakura –dijo para sí, acostándose en su futón y apagando la luz. El día siguiente sería muy duro, ya que tendría que ayudar a preparar la fiesta del anuncio del compromiso.

* * *

Como siempre muchas gracias a los que leéis mi fic, en especial a **Hayley. Asakura**, **Anneik**, **Meril Inugami **y **Sienna Kyle**.

Espero que os guste el capítulo y no os decepcione! :)


	8. ¿Estarás encantado conmigo?

__¡Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en subir capítulo! Sé que no tengo perdón, pero en mi defensa diré que estoy de exámenes en la universidad y casi no tengo tiempo para nada...

Pero procuraré actualizar más rápido, ¡lo prometo!

Como siempre muchas gracias a los que leéis mi fic, en especial a **Hayley. Asakura**, **Anneik**, **Meril Inugami**, **Sienna poff **y **karen85**.

Muchísimas gracias a todas por los ánimos, ¡no sé que haría sin vosotras!

No os entretengo más, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo :)

* * *

_Estaba tirada en el suelo, bocabajo. Le costaba mucho respirar, con cada inspiración el dolor de su costado iba en aumento. Trató de incorporarse, pero fue inútil. El cansancio era demasiado. Rozó levemente su costado, buscando la causa de semejante dolor. Lo notó húmedo y pegajoso. Ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver una enorme mancha roja que crecía a un ritmo incontrolable. Comenzaba en su cuerpo. Era su sangre. Se despreocupó de ello y miró hacia delante, donde se encontraba lo que había estado buscando durante todo aquel tiempo, la razón por la que se encontraba en aquel lugar. Intentó incorporarse de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, pero le fue imposible._

_- Sin duda eres la chica más patética que he conocido nunca –soltó una voz a sus espaldas-. ¿Creías que lo conseguirías? ¿En serio? Sabes de sobra que siempre me salgo con la mía. _

_Trató de hablar, pero no le salió ningún sonido de su boca. Su acompañante se percató._

_- Por fin me libraré de ti de una vez por todas –dijo, sonriendo-. Después de tantos años, por fin me dejarás en paz para siempre. ¡Hasta nunca! –y se abalanzó sobre ella que, herida, no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo._

* * *

Se despertó de golpe, sudorosa y jadeando. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en su habitación, en Izumo. El sol ya se asomaba por su ventana, dándole los buenos días. Una pesadilla. Sólo había sido una pesadilla. Miró el reloj. Las seis de la mañana. Todavía le quedaba una hora antes de que sonara el despertador, pero sabía que no conseguiría volver a dormir, así que desconectó el despertador y decidió darse un baño.

Mientras el agua la relajaba, no pudo evitar pensar en el sueño. ¿Por qué estaba herida? ¿Y por qué esa imbécil aparecía en sus sueños? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué demonios esa zorra le ganaba? ¿Su mente se había vuelto loca o qué?

Volvió a su habitación y se vistió. Hacía bastante calor, así que se puso unos shorts vaqueros y una blusa de manga corta blanca. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Sólo había pasado media hora desde que se había levantado, así que decidió ponerse a preparar el desayuno hasta que Tamao se levantara.

Una vez en la cocina, puso a cocer arroz mientras decidía qué más iba a preparar.

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a una mujer hermosa, de cabellos blancos y ojos rojos, que la miraba con curiosidad.

- ¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Anna, confusa, pues no la había visto en ningún momento del día anterior.

- Soy Jeanne, esposa de Ren Tao y madre de Men –contestó la mujer con los brazos cruzados-. Acabo de llegar para estar presente en tu fiesta de compromiso. Porque tú eres la prometida de Hana, ¿no?

- Sí –respondió la rubia, de repente deprimida-. Solo de pensar en todo lo que tengo que hacer hoy…

- No te preocupes, no es para tanto –la cortó Jeanne con una sonrisa amable-. Para cuando quieras darte cuenta, ya habrás finalizado todos los preparativos y la fiesta ya habrá pasado. Te lo digo por experiencia.

- Gracias por animarme –dijo la rubia agradecida.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude con el desayuno? Porque de aquí a que esas marmotas se despierten, tengo tiempo de sobra.

- ¡Vale! ¡Muchas gracias!

Jeanne sonrió. Esa chica, por alguna razón, le había caído bien desde que la había visto desde el umbral de la puerta. Le transmitía muy buenas vibraciones. _La familia Asakura tiene muy buen ojo_, pensó. _Captan muy bien la verdadera esencia de las personas a las que pretenden seleccionar para unirse a la familia. Y nunca fallan_.

- ¿Y qué más preparamos para desayunar? –preguntó Anna-. No sé muy bien qué hacer…

- ¿Qué te parece algo chino? –respondió Jeanne con una sonrisa.

* * *

- ¡No puede ser! –gritó Horo Horo, casi llorando-. ¡¿Por qué siempre que viene ese maldito Tao tenemos que comer comida china? ¡¿No fue suficiente comerla todos los malditos días en la aldea Pache?

- Si no te gusta, no la comas –contestó con simpleza Ren, encantado, observando la comida que había en la mesa.

- ¿Pero quién lo preparó? –preguntó Tamao, confusa-. Yo hoy me dormí…

- …y yo me levanté a las seis –completó Anna, entrando en el comedor-. No podía dormir, así que me di un baño y decidí preparar el desayuno. Y fue una buena decisión, ya que así aprendí a cocinar comida china.

- ¿Lo hiciste tú? –preguntó Hana, escéptico. Vale que ella fuera buena cocinera, pero dudaba mucho que toda esa comida le saliera tan bien a la primera.

- Bueno, me ayudaron bastante, la verdad –respondió Anna, sentándose entre Yoh y Hana.

- ¡Maldito sea el que te ayudara a prepararla! –gritó Horo Horo, fuera de sí-. ¿Quién fue, eh? ¡Dime quién fue para darle su merecido castigo!

- Fui yo –contestó Jeanne, entrando en la habitación y ocupando su lugar al lado de su marido. Horo Horo empalideció al instante-. ¿Tienes algún problema con mi comida?

- ¡Qué difes! ¡Si tu comifa esfá delifiosa! –dijo el peli azul, llenándose la boca rápidamente con toda la comida que estaba a su alcance.

- Eso me parecía –dijo Jeanne, divertida, guiñándole un ojo a su esposo, que sonrió.

- Anna, ¿por qué te levantaste tan pronto? –preguntó Keiko de repente-. Hoy va a ser un día muy largo, tenías que haber dormido más.

- No tenía sueño –contestó la rubia, sonriendo-. Además, supe aprovechar el tiempo.

- Después del desayuno comenzaremos los preparativos para la fiesta –dijo Anna Asakura, bebiendo zumo de naranja tranquilamente, sentada junto a su marido-. No creo que nos lleve mucho, pero cuanto antes comencemos mejor.

- Estoy de acuerdo –aprobó Keiko-. Así terminaremos antes y tendremos un descanso antes de asistir a la fiesta.

- Comenzaremos tras el desayuno, pues –dijo la rubia, que sonrió y después se concentro en la comida, pues Horo Horo se estaba comiendo prácticamente todo y a ella no le apetecía comenzar el día con el estómago vacío.

* * *

Por fin se encontraba en su habitación. Eran ya las siete de la tarde, y la fiesta comenzaba en dos horas. Consistiría en una cena de etiqueta en la que se presentaría oficialmente su compromiso con el heredero de los Asakura y después una especie de recepción, en la que ella y Hana tendrían que conocer y charlar con todos los invitados. Suspiró. Odiaba estar rodeada de gente desconocida, no le gustaba, le hacía sentir incómoda. Abrió el armario, donde encontró ese precioso vestido rojo que se había comprado antes de emprender el viaje. Era precioso: palabra de honor corto por encima de las rodillas, con un broche de terciopelo, del mismo color que el vestido, en forma de rosa (comprado a parte) colocado en la parte superior, a la derecha. Lo contempló un rato más, hasta que decidió comenzar a prepararse. Se recogió el pelo en un moño despeinado, que dejaba pequeños mechones sueltos y se maquilló lo mejor que pudo, puesto que solo se había maquillado en contadas ocasiones. Prefería ir natural, no le gustaba la sensación de opresión que le causaba el maquillaje en su cara. Cuando por fin decidió que estaba presentable, se puso el vestido.

- Maldita sea –susurró la joven, frustrada, al comprobar que no llegaba a la cremallera del vestido.

No se lo pensó dos veces: salió de la habitación y llamó a la puerta de la contigua.

- Adelante –contestó una voz tras la puerta, una que conocía muy bien.

Entró rápidamente y cerró la puerta. Al volver la vista hacia su prometido se percató de su sorpresa.

-¿Q-qué haces aquí _así_? –preguntó Hana, con los ojos casi saliéndosele de las órbitas.

- No puedo subirme la cremallera, no llegó –explicó Anna, acercándose a él-. ¿Me ayudas?

La rubia se dio la vuelta, dejando que Hana viera su espalda. Cuando Hana recuperó la compostura, subió la cremallera, procurando no tocar ni un milímetro de la piel de su prometida.

- Pues ya está –dijo el rubio, alejándose un poco de ella. Anna se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿Estoy guapa? –preguntó ella con una sonrisa pícara.

- S-s-sí, c-claro –respondió el rubio, mirando hacia otro lado, notablemente sonrojado.

- Mientes –sentenció Anna, cruzando los brazos y haciendo un puchero-. Si estuviera guapa no mirarías hacia otro lado. Seguro que todos piensan que soy la peor prometida del mundo.

- ¡Por su puesto que no! ¡Estás hermosa! –contestó Hana casi en el acto, esta vez con toda la cara roja-. ¡En serio! ¡Todo el mundo estará encantado contigo!

- ¿Y tú? –preguntó Anna, divertida, acercándose aún más a él-. ¿Estarás encantado conmigo?

Ambos se encontraron con los ojos del otro. No podían dejar de mirarse, simplemente era superior a sus fuerzas. Inconscientemente, Hana cogió la mano de Anna y la atrajo más hacia sí.

- Sí –respondió el rubio en un susurro-, estaré encantado contigo.

No podía creerlo. ¿Cómo habían podido llegar a eso? ¿Cómo habían podido pasar del odio al…? ¿Qué era lo que sentía por él? No podía negar que el Hana que había conocido tras pactar la tregua le había encantado. Había logrado conocer su verdadero ser, y sin proponérselo. Porque él siempre dio el primer paso. Él comenzó a saludarla por las mañanas y a hablar con ella, porque no soportaba llevarse mal con la gente. En apenas dos meses habían conseguido confiar el uno en el otro y conocerse mutuamente mejor que nadie. Y el beso en su habitación… Ese beso había logrado despertar en ella sentimientos que jamás creería posibles. ¿Era amor? ¿Estaba enamorada de él? ¡No podía ser! Nunca se ponía nerviosa cuando estaba con él, ni mucho menos se había comportado como una estúpida. Cuando estaba con él simplemente… se sentía segura y cómoda. Y cuando él la miraba, como ahora, no podía describir como se sentía. _Entonces, ¿estoy enamorada de él?, _pensó.

- Eso espero –susurró Anna, sus bocas cada vez más cerca- porque no pienso separarme de ti –y, dicho esto, por fin sus labios se encontraron.

Fue un beso dulce y suave, cargado de significado para ambos. Cuando se separaron, se volvieron a mirar a los ojos.

- Ves, no puedes vivir sin mí –dijo Hana, con una sonrisa auténtica, una sonrisa que Anna solo pudo ver con anterioridad en una ocasión.

- No te emociones tanto –respondió Anna con una sonrisa. Miró el reloj de la habitación de su prometido-. Son las ocho y media, deberías cambiarte ya. Seguramente vengan a por nosotros en quince minutos.

- Está bien –dijo el rubio, soltando la mano de su prometida-. Nos veremos en quince minutos.

-Por supuesto –contestó Anna, sonriendo-. Procura estar listo para entonces.


	9. La fiesta

Su nerviosismo iba en aumento. Ya se estaban acercándose al comedor, donde se llevaría a cabo la cena, y dónde también la juzgarían a primera vista.

Su prometido caminaba a su lado, impasible. Cualquier persona que lo viera diría que no estaba nervioso. Incluso ella misma lo pensaba. Se le veía tan tranquilo…

Tamao iba delante de ellos. Estaba guapísima con un vestido negro y largo que se ceñía perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo. A unos metros de la puerta del comedor se detuvo, y se volvió hacia los jóvenes.

- Esperad aquí un momento, ahora vengo a por vosotros.

La peli rosa atravesó la entrada del comedor y los dejó solos.

- Esto es insufrible –suspiró Anna, que estaba al borde de un ataque cardíaco-. ¿Por qué demonios tengo que presentarme?

- Porque es tradición en mi familia –respondió con simpleza Hana-. Ya he aprendido a dejarme llevar. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¡¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¡Yo siento que me va a dar algo! –exclamó Anna. La tranquilidad de su prometido la ponía más nerviosa.

- Te lo acabo de decir: he aprendido a dejarme llevar. No estoy nervioso porque no le doy importancia, es un mero trámite, si se le puede llamar así. Una de las muchas insufribles e incómodas tradiciones de la familia Asakura. Algún día aprenderás a dejarte llevar –contestó el rubio-. ¡Y ahora tranquilízate! ¡No es para tanto!

Anna iba a contestar pero en ese momento apareció Tamao.

- Chicos, ya podéis pasar –dijo la peli rosa-. Sólo tenéis que entrar, saludar y dirigiros al fondo de la sala. Tú te sientas al lado de tu padre –señaló a Hana- y tú entre Hana y la doncella Jeanne –señaló a Anna. ¿Entendido?

Ambos asintieron. Tamao volvió a entrar en la sala.

Anna inspiró profundamente, cogió del brazo a su prometido y comenzó a caminar.

Una vez dentro del comedor, Anna se fijó en la habitación. La habían decorado justamente como ella había propuesto, seguramente para infundirle más confianza. Agradeció el detalle. Luego observó a las personas que se encontraban en la sala. Entre ellas distinguió a sus padres, que le sonreían para darle ánimos. También distinguió a varios amigos de su padre, que siempre le habían caído fatal.

- Buenas noches –dijeron los jóvenes al unísono mientras se inclinaban.

Los presentes respondieron con un seco "gracias" y Anna y Hana se dirigieron a sus lugares en la mesa, donde ya estaba servido todo un festín de comida.

- Comencemos a comer –dijo Keiko Asakura con una cálida sonrisa-. Esperemos que disfruten de la cena.

Y, con esas palabras, todos empezaron a comer y a conversar entre ellos.

Anna respiró un poco más tranquila, sentía que el nerviosismo iba menguando.

- ¿Ya más tranquila? –preguntó Hana, sirviéndose la comida de un plato cercano.

- La verdad es que sí –respondió la rubia, sirviéndose un poco de ensalada.

- En realidad no es para tanto –dijo Anna Asakura, sirviéndose comida despreocupadamente-. Prácticamente todas las tradiciones de la familia Asakura consisten en presentarte enfrente de todos los amigos y allegados de la familia. A partir de la tercera, más o menos, ya te dejas llevar.

- Todavía recuerdo la presentación de Hana –dijo Keiko, emocionada-. Era el bebé más guapo del mundo, y ahora estamos presentando a su prometida. Cómo pasa el tiempo… -dijo esto último al borde del llanto.

- Mamá, déjalo ya –intervino Yoh, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Lo mismo dijiste cuando presentaste oficialmente mi compromiso con Anna.

- ¡No puedo evitarlo!

-Oye, soy yo o aquí hace mucho calor –dijo Horo Horo, abanicándose con la chaqueta de su traje.

- Estamos en pleno verano, es normal que haga calor. Deberías aprender a guardar la compostura, estamos en una cena de etiqueta –respondió Ren Tao.

- ¿Quieres pelea mal…?

- Es la presentación oficial del compromiso de mi hijo –comenzó Anna Asakura, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Horo Horo-, como se te ocurra hacer algo, lo que sea, para estropearla, no verás la luz de un nuevo día. ¿me he expresado con suficiente claridad?

Horo Horo asintió, aterrado, y se centró en servirse toda la comida que estaba a su alcance, mientras Anna comía despreocupadamente.

La cena transcurrió sin más incidentes. Cuando todo el mundo hubo acabado de comer, la jefa de la dinastía Asakura invitó amablemente a los presentes a otra sala en la que se servirían bebidas y en la que los futuros esposos hablarían con todos.

- Si creías que la cena era lo peor, estabas equivocada –susurró Hana lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo Anna lo escuchara-. Prepárate para tener conversaciones insustanciales y soporíferas con todo el mundo.

- Si son así de terribles –contestó Anna-, será mejor que comencemos rápido. Ya sabes, si empezamos antes, terminamos antes.

Y eso hicieron. Comenzaron la ronda de conversaciones, dejando cuidadosamente para el final a los amigos de Yoh, puesto que ellos serían los que les darían mejor conversación. Conversaron y conversaron, haciendo alguna que otra pausa para descansar y beber algo.

- ¿Por qué bebes café? –preguntó Hana, divertido.

- Porque si no lo bebo, en cualquier momento caigo dormida –respondió la rubia, dándole un buen trago a su taza de café-. Además, siento que mi cerebro se está desconcentrando. Necesito concentrarme en las conversaciones, por muy insustanciales que sean.

- Por suerte ya quedan pocos –dijo Hana, echando una mirada rápida alrededor de la sala-. Nos quedan un par de amigos de tu padre y los amigos del mío.

- Pues vamos –Anna apuró su café al máximo-. Si solo quedan ellos, acabaremos más pronto de lo que calculamos –cogió la mano de su prometido y se dirigió a los amigos de su padre.

Antes de que pudieran llegar a ellos, se fue la luz.

Anna gritó y se abrazó con fuerza a Hana.

- ¿Por qué gritas? –pregunto el rubio, sobresaltado.

- Odio la oscuridad, no me gusta –respondió ella, apretando aún más su abrazo-. Nunca me ha gustado.

-¿En serio? Cualquiera lo diría –contestó Hana con una sonrisa.

- ¡No te burles de mí! ¡No tiene gracia!

- Vale, vale, lo siento –dijo Hana, abrazándola y acariciándole la espalda-. No pasa nada, todo está bien, estoy contigo.

La luz volvió diez minutos después.

- ¡Por fin! –dijo Anna, separándose un poco de su prometido.

- Jamás hubiera imaginado que te diera miedo la oscuridad –dijo Hana, divertido.

- ¡No empieces otra vez! –respondió la rubia, dándole un golpe en el brazo-. ¡No seas tan malo!

- La fiesta a terminado, por favor váyanse inmediatamente –dijo Keiko a los presente con cara de circunstancias-. Y vosotros dos, seguidme –añadió, dirigiéndose a los jóvenes.

Ambos la siguieron por los pasillos de la pensión hasta que llegaron a una especie de templo. Keiko entró en el y los jóvenes la siguieron.

Los padres de Hana y sus amigos estaban allí, con caras preocupadas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó el rubio, preocupado.

- Ha desaparecido –contestó su madre con simpleza.

- ¿Qué ha desaparecido? –se atrevió a preguntar Anna.

- La bitácora mágica de Hao Asakura –respondió Yoh, más serio de lo normal-. El libro que contiene los secretos de mi hermano, el Shaman King, Hao Asakura.

* * *

Lo siento muchísimo! Sé que no tengo excusa, pero por favor no os enfadéis mucho...

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que os molestáis en leer, sobre todo a **Hayley. Asakura**, **Anneik**, **Meril Inugami**, **Sienna poff**, **karen85**,** Shasha** **Athenea**, **Xevii**,** Anna Kyoyama** y** Anna.  
**Muchas gracias por los reviews, por favor seguid diciendo qué os parece! :)


	10. ¿Quién irá en su busca?

Hana empalideció notablemente.

- ¿Cómo que la bitácora mágica ha desaparecido? –preguntó, incrédulo-. ¿No se supone que estaba en un sitio seguro, bajo la atenta mirada de la abuela?

- Probablemente la acaben de robar –respondió Anna Asakura, con aparente tranquilidad-. Aprovecharían la fiesta. Eso explicaría el repentino corte de luz.

- ¿Y nadie lo notó? –dijo Hana, cada vez más horrorizado-. El que la haya robado, sabía perfectamente cómo actuar. Con esa bitácora puede causar problemas no solo para nosotros, sino que también para todo el mundo.

- Disculpad –intervino Anna, tímida-. Lo siento, pero no os sigo. ¿Qué es la bitácora mágica?

- Es el libro que contiene los secretos de hace más de quinientos años de Hao Asakura –contestó Yoh, con evidente nerviosismo-. En ese libro se esconden los secretos de su poder.

- Cualquiera que posea la bitácora, conocerá sus secretos –continuó Hana-, y lo peor: tendrá acceso a la destrucción de nuestra familia. Por eso estaba bien vigilada, o al menos eso creíamos.

- Tuvo que ser alguien que estuviera invitado a la fiesta –dijo Anna Asakura, impasible-. Es imposible que lo hiciera otro, nos habríamos dado cuenta.

- Ya, ¿pero quién? –respondió Yoh-. ¿Quién sería capaz de traicionarnos? Todos nuestros invitados eran amigos de la más estricta confianza. No me imagino a ninguno haciéndolo.

- Entonces tuvo que ser algún amigo de mis padres –susurró Anna. Todos se volvieron a mirarla-. Como bien ha dicho Yoh, ningún amigo de la familia Asakura se atrevería a traicionaros, en cambio, los amigos de mis padres… Siempre les ha interesado el poder.

- Podría ser –coincidió Keiko, que había permanecido callada hasta el momento-. Le pediré a tu padre una lista de los amigos que estuvieron presentes en la fiesta. Ahora, será mejor que descansemos. Mañana será un día muy largo, y necesitamos estar despiertos y concentrados.

Todos salieron de la sala, notablemente preocupados. Hana se dirigió hacia el jardín, y Anna lo siguió.

- No me lo puedo creer –murmuró Hana, acostándose sobre el césped-. Lo que faltaba.

- No te preocupes, la encontraréis pronto –dijo la rubia, totalmente convencida, sentándose a su lado-, y todo volverá a la normalidad.

- Lo malo es que, cuando descubramos quién la ha robado (si lo descubrimos), alguien tendrá que ir a recuperarla. Y lo más seguro es que me manden a mí, puesto que soy el heredero de la familia.

- ¿Por qué tendrías que ir tú? –susurró Anna. Hana la miró-. Precisamente porque eres el único heredero tendrían que mantenerte protegido, no enviarte a donde está el peligro.

- Tengo que demostrar que soy digno heredero de la gran dinastía de los Asakura, que sé manejar las crisis. Para la familia, si no puedo hacerlo, estoy mejor muerto.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Anna, mirando a su prometido con los ojos muy abiertos, horrorizada-. ¿Eres idiota o qué? ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, imbécil!

- ¿El qué? –preguntó el rubio, incorporándose.

- ¡Lo de que estás mejor muerto! –respondió la rubia, conteniendo un escalofrío-. ¡Cómo vuelvas a decir eso te mato!

Hana no puedo evitar sonreír. La abrazó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

- No te preocupes, por lo general suelo manejar muy bien la crisis. Piensa en hace dos meses, cuando llegaste a mi casa diciendo que eras mi prometida.

- Si no recuerdo mal, fui yo la que propuso la tregua –dijo Anna, sonriendo burlonamente.

- Yo no lo recuerdo así –respondió el rubio, mirando hacia otro lado, divertido-. Pero te puedo asegurar que sé manejar perfectamente las crisis. A fin de cuentas, soy digno hijo de mi madre.

La rubia pensó un momento lo que le dijo su prometido, y respondió:

- Vale, confío en ti. Si dices que sabes manejar las crisis como tu madre, entonces no hay problema.

Hana se recostó en el césped y Anna se acurrucó a su lado, y ambos contemplaron las estrellas sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

* * *

- La bitácora mágica está en América –dijo Keiko, imperturbable.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó Anna Asakura con aire ausente, mirando por la ventana de la sala.

- Pues mandaremos a Hana a por ella –respondió la mujer, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-. Ya va siendo hora de que asuma su papel como heredero de nuestra familia.

- ¿Crees que es lo correcto? –preguntó la sacerdotisa, volviéndose hacia su marido-. ¿Crees que debemos mandar a nuestro hijo a que recupere la bitácora solamente sabiendo que se encuentra perdida por América?

- Es lo que debemos hacer –respondió Keiko antes de que Yoh pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

- Estoy pidiéndole a mi esposo su opinión al respecto, Keiko –dijo Anna fríamente-. Simplemente me gustaría saber qué piensa sobre esto.

- Aunque tiene poco para guiarse, creo que debería ir –contestó Yoh-. Yo fui a buscar la aldea de los Paches con lo mismo que él tiene, y no me fue tan mal.

- No es lo mismo, y lo sabes –dijo su esposa-. Tú sabías a qué te ibas a enfrentar. Hana no lo sabe. No podemos enviarle como si nada hacia un peligro que ni siquiera nosotros conocemos.

- No queda otro remedio, conoces la tradición…

- ¡Al diablo la tradición, Yoh! Estamos hablando de nuestro hijo. ¿Estás dispuesto a enviarlo al peligro? ¿A la muerte incluso?

- Sabes que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, Anna –respondió Yoh, procurando no mirar hacia su esposa.

- Vale, como quieras –dijo la sacerdotisa, lanzándole a su marido una mirada helada-. Pero como le pase algo a Hana, no te lo perdonaré nunca –y salió de la sala rápidamente, dejando a su esposo y a su suegra allí.

* * *

- Hana -comenzó Keiko-, la bitácora mágica se encuentra en América. Como miembro de la familia Asakura debes ir allí y recuperarla.

Anna cerró los ojos, apesadumbrada. Sabía por lo que le había dicho su prometido que tendría que ser él el que fuera a recuperarla, pero no esperaba que obtuvieran la información sobre su paradero tan pronto.

- Como quieras, abuela –respondió el aludido, con una expresión indescifrable.

- Saldrás dentro de una semana. Ren Tao te proporcionará todo el transporte que necesites y…

- No tienes por qué ir si no quieres –interrumpió Anna Asakura, impasible.

Los presentes en la sala se volvieron hacia ella, sorprendidos, excepto Hana, que la miró incrédulo, preguntándose si su madre había dicho lo que acababa de oír o habían sido imaginaciones suyas.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que me fui de vacaciones y no pude subir nuevo capítulo...

A todos los que leéis este fic muchísimas gracias y espero que os guste :)


	11. El pasado

Antes de nada, lo siento muchísimo, sé que no tengo perdón, pero se fue la inspiración durante bastante tiempo... y por fin volvió :)

He hecho un capítulo un poco más largo de lo normal para compensar por lo menos un poco la tardanza...

Espero que os guste, y como siempre muchas gracias a **karen85, anneyk, Mary Swift A, ****akura, Ailuj-Etnamatsub, Luchis220, Julia**

****Siento la tardanza y espero que la espera haya merecido la pena! :)

* * *

¿Qué has dicho, querida? –preguntó Keiko, mirando muy seriamente a su nuera.

- Lo que has oído –respondió la aludida-. Lo estáis mandando directamente a una misión que ni siquiera sabemos cuán peligrosa puede llegar a ser. Es mi hijo, y por nada del mundo voy a permitir que le pase nada por culpa su cabezota abuela y su despreocupado padre.

- ¡No digas tonterías! –exclamó la anciana, molesta por la osadía de su nuera-. Siendo más joven que él, Yoh fue a América a…

- Como te dije ayer –interrumpió la sacerdotisa fríamente- él sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. No puedes esperar enserio que como madre envíe a mi hijo despreocupadamente hacia un peligro del cual no sé nada.

Ambas se miraron fijamente, retándose. Hana observó la escena sorprendido, no se podía creer lo que le había escuchado decir a su madre.

Anna, por su parte, observaba la escena en silencio. Una llama de esperanza se estaba encendiendo en su interior. La noche anterior no se lo había dicho a su prometido, pero le aterraba la idea de que le pudiera pasar algo en aquella misión, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso. Ella quería que Hana continuara en Japón con ella, a salvo, y no en un viaje que a saber qué peligros le reservaba. Por eso, cuando su futura suegra dijo que él no tenía por qué ir, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

- Anna, por favor, entiéndelo –suplicó Yoh-. Es una prueba. Tiene que superarla por sí mismo. Yo…

- No vuelvas a comparar, Yoh –respondió su esposa fríamente-. Ya te lo dije ayer, tú sabías a lo que te enfrentabas. Él no.

- Estás sacando las cosas de quicio, querida -intervino Keiko, negando con la cabeza-. Es una prueba para saber si se merece ser el sucesor de la familia. A todos los herederos les hemos hecho pasar por pruebas parecidas, y a Yoh le tocó la más difícil: el torneo de chamanes. Y salió del paso. ¿Acaso no confías en tu hijo para salir adelante?

- Por supuesto que confío en él. En lo que no confío es en la situación. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Y siempre suelo acertar respecto a eso.

- ¿Y en eso te basas para montar este numerito? -preguntó Yoh, incrédulo.

-Muy bien, Yoh, como quieras. ¿Quieres mandar a tu hijo directo al peligro? Adelante, hazlo, pero sabes a lo que te enfrentarás si le pasa algo -dijo la itako, mirándolo con una frialdad inquietante. Luego se volvió hacia su hijo-. Si notas cualquier cosa extraña, no lo dudes y vuelve. No arriesgues tu vida por una estúpida tradición sin sentido -y salió de la habitación rápidamente, antes de que nadie pudiera responder.

Anna, por su parte, sintió que el mundo se derrumbaba a sus pies. Ni siquiera Anna Asakura había logrado impedir que Hana se marchara. Saldría herido, o peor, muerto; lo sabía, lo sentía, su corazón se lo estaba diciendo a gritos. No pudo aguantar ni un solo segundo más en esa sala: se levantó precipitadamente y salió corriendo, muy rápido, haciendo caso omiso de la llamada de su prometido.

Salió al jardín e, inmediatamente, se adentró en el bosque, gastando todas su energía en alejarse de la mansión Asakura, deseando que la dejaran tranquila. Quería estar sola para asimilar que quizá no volvería a ver a su prometido, más aún sabiendo con qué clase de gente se juntaba su padre. Antes de la reunión, Tamao le había confirmado que había sido uno de los insufribles amigos de su padre, estaban dudando entre dos, y ambos se encontraban en América.

En su precipitada carrera se chocó contra una especie de muro, rebotando y cayendo al suelo. Dolorida, volvió a la realidad y vio que no se había chocado contra un muro, sino contra la pared de una pequeña cabaña que parecía abandonada. Era de piedra, cubierta por la humedad y las malas que parecían haber crecido durante siglos. La puerta era de madera, y estaba bastante podrida. Tenía un gran agujero en su parte inferior, lo suficientemente grande como para entrar a gatas.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, entró en la cabaña por ese hueco. El interior estaba oscuro, apenas entraba luz por una pequeña ventana situada cerca del techo que las malas hierbas aún no habían logrado alcanzar. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la escasa luz, pudo contemplar mejor su alrededor: había un pequeño catre colocado al fondo de la estancia, cubierto por unas mohosas mantas que a saber cuántos años llevaban ahí; al lado del catre se encontraba una caldera, lo suficientemente grande como calentar solamente a una persona; el suelo estaba cubierto por algo parecido a una alfombra, ya que estaba segura que esa tela no constituía una alfombra auténtica; y las paredes estaban llenas de manchas de humedad.

Como una autómata, se dirigió hacia el catre, quitó de un solo movimiento las asquerosas mantas que la cubrían y se acostó sobre él. Solo quería estar sola, y en ese sitio era poco probable (por no decir imposible) que la encontraran.

Continuó llorando amargamente, hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, y se durmió.

* * *

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, se iba poniendo más nervioso.

- Papá, sigue sin aparecer -dijo el rubio, mirando por enésima vez el reloj-. ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

- No te preocupes, hijo, solo necesita pensar, por eso se fue tan rápido -le tranquilizó Yoh amablemente-. Ya verás como no tarda en aparecer.

Hana sabía que su padre le estaba diciendo la verdad, que probablemente ella necesitaba pensar a solas pero, no sabía por qué, había algo que lo inquietaba.

* * *

Se despertó confusa. La oscuridad la rodeaba. Empezó a ponerse nerviosa, puesto que no sabía dónde estaba, hasta que recordó dónde estaba y por qué había llegado hasta allí.

Continuó acostada en el catre, aunque ya estaba completamente despierta. Su prometido se marcharía en una semana. Y quizá no lo volviera a ver. Eso era lo que la había llevado a esa cabaña. Necesitaba estar sola para asimilarlo, y en el proceso se había quedado dormida. Se acomodó mejor en el catre, ya que no pensaba volver a la casa de los Asakura todavía.

-¿Ya estás despierta, querida? -dijo una voz fría, demasiado bien conocida para ella, desde una esquina de la cabaña.

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí? -respondió a su vez la rubia, levantándose del catre rápidamente.

-¿Qué manera es esa de tratar a tu hermana mayor, Anna? ¿Tengo que enseñarte buenos modales?

-¡Tú no eres mi hermana! -contestó Anna, ardiendo de rabia y odio-. ¡Yo no tengo hermanos!

-¿Ah, no? Eso no es lo que tu padre dijo en su día.

_**Flashback**_

_Anna estaba jugando tranquilamente con sus muñecas, llegadas hacía apenas una hora desde París. Su padre las había pedido expresamente para ella. Y le encantaban._

_En cuanto su padre atravesó la puerta de su habitación de juegos, ella fue rápidamente a darle un abrazo en agradecimiento._

_-¿Te gustan las muñecas, cariño? -preguntó su padre, sonriente._

_-¡Sí! -respondió la niña radiante._

_-Me alegro -respondió Silver-. Oye Anna, ¿te importa que hablemos un rato? -la niña negó con la cabeza, y fue a sentarse el pequeño sofá que presidía su sala de juegos. Él se sentó al lado de su hija y le pasó un brazo por encima de los , ya tienes ocho años y ya eres lo suficientemente mayor para entender lo que te voy a explicar. ¿Te acuerdas de la mujer que estuvo aquí el otro día?_

_La niña frunció el ceño, concentrándose todo lo que podía para recordar a quién se refería._

_-¡Sí! ¡Estuvo jugando conmigo toda la tarde! -respondió por fin Anna, triunfante._

_-Así es -afirmó su padre-. ¿Qué te parecería que se convirtiera en tu nueva mamá?_

_La niña enmudeció. Al cabo de un rato, habló:_

_-Pero yo ya tengo mamá, aunque esté en el cielo y no pueda venir a verme -contestó la niña en un susurro, triste._

_-Y la seguirás teniendo, solo que ahora también tendrás a Lizzie como mamá también. Se puede decir que tendrás dos mamás. Y una hermana mayor, puesto que Lizzie también tiene una hija._

_A la niña no le hacía mucha gracia que sustituyeran a su madre, pero finalmente accedió. Después, su padre abrió la puerta y le presentó a Meredith, la hija de Lizzie._

_-No importa que no tengáis el mismo papá y la misma mamá, pero sois hermanas, pase lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo?_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-¡Me da igual lo que él haya dicho! Si he soportado a tu queridísima madre en la fiesta de mi compromiso es porque no pude impedir que viniera. Ella vino, vale, pero la pregunta es: ¿qué haces tú aquí?

-¿A ti qué te parece? He venido acompañando a mi madre, por supuesto. Necesitaba que la ayudara con un "asunto urgente". Ya cumplí mi objetivo, pero como siempre tu estás en medio, y puedes causarme grandes problemas -Anna no sabía cómo, pero Meredith acababa de ponerse detrás suya y estaba inmovilizándola-. Así que lo siento, _hermanita_, pero no me queda más remedio que hacer que desaparezcas por una pequeña temporada -y, dicho esto, le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente.

* * *

Estaba acostada en un frío suelo de piedra. Le martilleaba la cabeza. Trató de mover su cuerpo, pero fue inútil: unas cadenas rodeaban sus muñecas y sus tobillos, impidiendo que se moviera. Abrió los ojos. Parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la escasa luz del lugar. Al fondo distinguió unos barrotes, por lo que intuyó que se encontraba encerrada en una celda, aunque no sabía donde. Haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su cabeza, se incorporó despacio y se arrastró hacia la pared, posando en ella su espalda.

Tal como había deducido en un principio, estaba en una celda, solo que más pequeña de lo que había pensado en un primer momento. No había ventanas. La luz salía de una lámpara colocada fuera de la celda, lo que dificultaba también su visión entre los barrotes.

-Tardas demasiado en despertarte, cariño -Lizzie apareció al otro lado de los barrotes, con una expresión de profundo odio-. Quizá no te eduqué con la suficiente mano dura... Aunque a tu padre nunca le importó realmente lo que hiciera contigo.

Anna ni se dignó a mirarla. Contempló la pared que tenía enfrente como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

-Está claro: he sido demasiado buena contigo. Ni siquiera te dignas a mirar a la persona que te está hablando.

-No miro a la gente que no se merece que la mire. Mi miradas valen mucho, ¿sabes?

-¡Y encima deslenguada!

-¿Quieres dejar de decir estupideces y decirme por qué estoy aquí? -se impacientó Anna, golpeando las cadenas que la ataban con furia.

-Bueno, en un principio solo veníamos a por esto -la rubia se volvió para ver lo que le estaba mostrando. Era un libro bastante viejo, aunque muy bien conservado. Anna puso cara de confusión-. ¿No sabes qué es esto? ¡Pertenece a la familia de tu prometido, querida! Es la bitácora mágica.

Una mueca de comprensión se abrió paso en la cara de la shaman.

-Así que por eso viniste a la fiesta. Para robarla.

-En realidad no la robé yo: lo hizo Meredith. Pero sí, el plan fue mío.

-¿Por que? -fue lo único que pudo articular la rubia.

-Yo lo veo muy claro, querida. ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú la elegida para convertirse en la esposa del heredero de una de las más grandes familias shamánicas? -escupió Lizzie, con rabia contenida-. ¿Por qué no escogieron a mi dulce y encantadora Meredith para ese destino? ¿Solo se molestaron en hablar contigo!

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba sentada en el sofá del salón. Tenía 14 años, y ya hacía 5 que su padre había arruinado su vida casándose con esa estúpida mujer que siempre la había odiado y siempre la odiaría. Cómo deseaba que su madre estuviera viva..._

_-Llegarán en unos minutos, así que sed amables. ¿De acuerdo? -Meredith y ella asintieron con desgana._

_Estaban esperando a Yoh y Anna Asakura, los grandes pilares de una de las familias shamánicas más importantes del mundo. A ella no le importaba mucho, la verdad, pero sabía que Lizzie y Meredith estaban allí por interés ya que, al parecer, Yoh y Anna tenían un hijo, el cual era el heredero de la familia. Y todavía no lo habían emparejado con nadie. Ese era su objetivo: conseguir que los Asakura vieran a Meredith como una divinidad creada especialmente para compartir el futuro de su heredero. Le daban arcadas solamente de pensarlo._

_Sonó el timbre, y su padre fue corriendo a abrir la puerta. Pronto aparecieron Yoh y Anna Asakura; él con cara de tonto, ella totalmente imponente. Se sentaron en el sofá que había frente a nosotras, solamente separado por una pequeña mesita de café._

_Ambas parejas se observaron mutuamente, analizándose. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Anna Asakura fue la primera en hablar:_

_-¿Tú eres la hija de Silver, verdad? -preguntó, señalando a la rubia. Ella asintió-. Me gustaría hablar en privado contigo, si no es ningún problema -añadió, dedicando una mirada de asco a Lizzie, que estaba a punto de protestar. Al ver la mirada de la itako, enmudeció. _

_Anna saboreó la pequeña satisfacción de ver como por fin alguien hacía que esa odiosa mujer se callara._

_-Será un placer, señora Asakura -dijo la rubia poniéndose en pie-. Sígame, por favor._

_Ambas mujeres recorrieron el largo pasillo hasta que Anna abrió una puerta a la derecha._

_-Es un salón muy bonito -aprobó la itako, contemplando ese pequeño salón._

_-Lo decoró mi madre -respondió la shaman-. Es lo único que Lizzie no ha podido destruir de ella._

_Se sentaron en el sofá, una al lado de la otra._

_-¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí? -comenzó la itako._

_-¿Porque sois muy buenos amigos de mis padres? -intentó Anna, consciente de que probablemente esa no era la razón._

_-Eso es cierto, ero no hemos venido a verle a él. Hemos venido a verte a ti. Bueno, y también a esa chica tan desagradable que estaba sentada a tu lado._

_-¿Para qué? -ya se imaginaba la respuesta, pero quería oírla de su boca._

_-Verás, hemos oído hablar mucho de ti, y de ella -respondió Anna Asakura-. Sois completamente opuestas según tengo entendido. Ella tiene una personalidad horrible y tú tienes muy buen corazón, algo que valoramos mucho en la dinastía de los Asakura._

_-Así que esto es una entrevista de matrimonio, por así decirlo. ¿Me equivoco?_

_-En absoluto. No habríamos venido desde tan lejos si no nos hubieras parecido apropiada para Hana._

_-¿Hana? -preguntó Anna con curiosidad._

_-Nuestro hijo -dijo la itako. La rubia pudo ver como de repente se iluminaban los ojos de su interlocutora-. Según tengo entendido es valiente y con muy mal carácter; y no le es fácil expresar lo que siente. Tú también eres valiente, pero tiene un humor mucho más relajado, y expresas lo que sientes con mucha facilidad. Os complementáis. Por eso mi esposo y yo queremos que seas la prometida de Hana, pero solo si tú estás de acuerdo._

_-No le conozco de nada. No podéis pretender que decida algo así si ni siquiera lo conozco ni he tratado con él._

_-Ve a conocerle. Convive con él unos meses, en las vacaciones de verano, por ejemplo. _

_-No sé... -la rubia se quedó pensando un momento-. Está bien, irá a conocerlo. Pero si no me gustan ni su carácter ni su forma de ser daré media vuelta inmediatamente._

_-Estoy de acuerdo. Gracias por darle una oportunidad. Ya me darás una respuesta cuando hayas tomado una decisión._

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Quizá les pareciera que Meredith era demasiado... especial para tal cargo -respondió Anna.

-Bueno, da igual, de todas formas vamos a acabar contigo. En este viaje solo esperaba hacerme con la bitácora mágica y, mira por donde, al final también voy a poder desacerme de ti -dijo con una sonrisa cargada de felicidad.

Al ver esa sonrisa, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

* * *

-¡Ha vuelto a su casa! -exclamó, incrédulo, mientras releía la nota una y otra vez-. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?

-Quizá no ha podido soportar el hecho de que la propia familia de su prometido lo envíe a una misión peligrosa -respondió la itako, sentada enfrente de él, sin inmutarse.

-Anna... -dijo Yoh, cansado.

-Esperad un momento -dijo Hana, dando por fin con un detalle que se le había pasado por alto-. Esta no es su letra.

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó su madre, observando detenidamente a su hijo.

-Completamente. Esta no es su letra -repitió el joven comprendiendo lo que significaba esa afirmación.

Anna, que veía venir la reacción de su hijo, se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

-No te preocupes por ella.

-Pero...

-Tu madre tiene razón, hijo -interrumpió Yoh-. Anna es fuerte, tiene más recursos de los que jamás podrías imaginar. Además...

-...tu abuela se pondrá a rastrearla enseguida -completó la itako-. Pronto la encontraremos.

Hana se esforzó todo lo que pudo para creer en esas palabras.


	12. Búsquedas y huidas

¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy, subiendo capítulo antes de lo que esperabais :P

Voy a empezar con los exámenes la semana que viene, así que hasta principios de febrero no podré actualizar :(

Bueno, el próximo capítulo es el último, y además habrá epílogo :)

Muchísimas gracias a **karen85, anneyk, Mary Swift A, Hayley,As****akura, Ailuj-Etnamatsub, Luchis220 **y** lucero08**, además de a todos los que os molestáis en leer ;)

Por cierto! En este cap hay una aparición especial :)

Ahora sí, ¡disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

Estaba hambrienta. No había comido nada desde hacía mucho tiempo, y su cuerpo comenzaba a debilitarse a pasos agigantados. Ni Lizzie ni Meredith habían hecho acto de presencia desde que la primera le enseñó la bitácora mágica, y no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había transcurrido. Solo sabía que tenía que irse de ahí costara lo que costara, antes de que se hartaran de mantenerla con vida.

Las cadenas que la aprisionaban eran demasiado blandas, había conseguido romperlas rápidamente. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por levantarse. Su equilibrio no era el mejor, así que, apoyándose contra la pared, fue caminando, muy poco a poco, hacia las rejas de la celda. Se apoyó en los barrotes y comprobó la puerta. No se lo podía creer. ¡Las muy estúpidas la habían dejado abierta! ¿Es que no tenían cerebro o qué? ¡Vaya par de carceleras estaban hechas!

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, rezando para que no chirriara. Se asomó con precaución, mirando a ambos lados. A la izquierda se encontraba una pared, con lo cual por ahí obviamente no estaba la salida. A la derecha se extendía un largo pasillo de piedra muy malamente iluminado.

Esforzándose una vez más, salió de la celda. Intento mantenerse en pie sin apoyarse. Su equilibrio era precario, pero a fin de cuentas estable, así que decidió caminar sin sujetarse a la pared, eso sí, bien cerca de ella, por si acaso.

No tardó mucho en recorrer el pasillo, lo cual le sorprendió. Al final solo había otra pared. La única manera de continuar era atravesando una puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda. No lo pensó mucho y la abrió.

La sala estaba perfectamente iluminada, incluso posiblemente demasiado. Había un montón de trastos viejos e inservibles esparcidos por toda la habitación. Observó desde la puerta detenidamente, por si había alguien en la sala, pues con tanto trasto, no se fiaba de que el cuarto estuviera desocupado. Tras unos segundos entró, caminando lentamente. Descubrió que al fondo de la estancia había dos puertas, cada una en un extremo de la pared. Se decidió por la de la izquierda, y lo que vio cuando la abrió la dejó sin habla.

* * *

-Comprenderás, abuela, que me estoy empezando a impacientar un poco -dijo Hana, sin dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación.

-La paciencia es una virtud, querido, ejercítala -respondió la anciana sin inmutarse.

-La llevo ejercitando seis días, _queridísima_ abuela -respondió el rubio, procurando sonar calmado-. Creo que ya la he ejercitado bastante, ¿no crees?

-Es que el resultado de mi búsqueda no tiene sentido alguno.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todas las veces que la rastreo, me sale el mismo resultado: que está aquí -respondió Keiko, molesta-. Y es obvio que no está aquí, ¿verdad?

-Si no está aquí, ¿porqué dice la búsqueda que está aquí? -intervino Anna Asakura, que acababa de entrar en la sala.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea. A lo mejor estoy perdiendo facultades -respondió la jefa de la dinastía, apesadumbrada.

-Tú nunca pierdes facultades, Keiko -respondió la itako con calma-. Es obvio que se encuentra aquí. La cuestión es: ¿en qué parte está? Este terreno es muy grande, puede estar en cualquier rincón.

-En verdad te preocupas por esa chica, Anna. Eres tú la que está perdiendo facultades.

-Encuéntrala -repondió la rubia, sin inmutarse-. Se va a casar con Hana, ¿no? Ella es el futuro de la familia, y no encontrarás ninguna mejor que ella. Es más, aunque la encontraras, Hana nunca la aceptaría -y con estas últimas palabras, abandonó la habitación, dejando a un sorprendido Hana y a una sonriente Keiko.

* * *

-¿Me vas a ayudar o no? -preguntó Yoh, ya cansado. Llevaba toda la mañana hablando con él, pero parecía que no estaba por la labor.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? -volvió a preguntar su interlocutor-. ¿Qué recibiré a cambio?

-La satisfacción de haber hecho una buena obra. Pero eso a ti te da igual, ¿verdad? -añadió antes de que el otro pudiera responderle-. Déjalo, de todas formas no sé para qué me molesté en pedirte que la encontraras -y salió de la habitación con paso cansado, dejando a su interlocutor con semblante serio.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-No me lo puedo creer -susurró, incrédula. Se encontraba ante una pequeña habitación, iluminada por un único farol que colgaba en el centro de la estancia. Debajo se encontraba un atril con... ¡la bitácora mágica! ¿Qué clase de ladronas eran? ¡Dejar lo que habían robado a la vista! ¡Serían imbéciles!

Se acercó al atril e inspeccionó el libro detenidamente. Era viejo, muy muy viejo, de eso no cabía la menor duda, aunque estaba muy bien conservado; se notaba que era un objeto muy importante para la familia Asakura. Lo abrió y leyó algunas páginas, maravillada.

-¿Te gusta lo que lees? -preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Ante ella se encontraba un joven de pelo castaño, largo, que le caía a la espalda. Su aspecto le pareció familiar.

-¿U-usted es...? -intentó Anna, asombrada.

-Sí, soy Hao Asakura, el autor del libro que estabas leyendo -replicó el shaman con suficiencia-. Según tengo entendido, eres la prometida de mi sobrino, ¿me equivoco?

-Pe-pero u-usted es el Sh-shaman King -respondió la joven, tartamudeando-. ¿Cómo... cómo es posible que esté aquí?

-Precisamente porque soy el Shaman King estoy aquí, preciosa -respondió Hao, con una sonrisa arrogante-. Me pidieron un favor que no pude negarme a realizar. A fin de cuentas, soy un Asakura, y debo preocuparme por los asuntos familiares, ¿no crees?

-¿Quién te llamó? -¡por fin! Había logrado hablar sin tartamudear.

-Mi hermano, quién sino -contestó el Shaman King, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. El caso es que ya sé dónde estás, que era lo que tenía que descubrir. Así que me voy, preciosa. ¡Ah, y un consejo! Yo me iría de aquí antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que no estás donde deberías estar -le guiñó un ojo y se fue, dejando a Anna con la boca abierta.

* * *

-No sé para qué le pediste ayuda -protestó Keiko, molesta-. Nunca se ha preocupado por nosotros. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo ahora?

-Porque estamos hablando del futuro de mi querido sobrino -respondió Hao, con una sonrisa-. Por cierto, Yoh, tienes muy buen ojo, es una chica muy fuerte, ha sido capaz de leer la bitácora mágica sin volar por los aires. Y es muy guapa, aunque tengo que confesar que no la vi en su mejor momento, tan sucia y con todos esos golpes...

-¿Dónde está? -cortó Anna, impacientándose. Pero se dio cuenta de algo y cambió de pregunta-: ¿Has dicho que ha leído la bitácora mágica? ¿No se supone que estaba en América? -dijo, volviéndose hacia su suegra.

-Esa era la información que tenía -respondió la anciana, encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿y bien, Hao, dónde está?

-Aquí -respondió, señalando hacia el suelo.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías y dinos dónde está! -exclamó la itako. No estaba de humor para juegos.

-¡No estoy jugando! -se defendió el castaño-. Está en los túneles subterráneos, cerca de la entrada que se encuentra en la antigua casa del jardinero.

-¡Hana! -llamó la rubia. El joven entró en la habitación en cuestión de segundos.

-¿Qué pasa, ma...? -comenzó, pero reparó en la presencia del castaño-. ¡Tío Hao! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-En primer lugar, soy el Shaman King, así que tenme más respeto -musitó Hao. No le gustaba que su sobrino lo llamara tío-. Y, en segundo lugar, sé dónde está tu novia, así que escúchame atentamente porque sólo te lo diré una vez.

Por fin, tras seis largos, días, Hana sintió un alivio inmenso.

* * *

Tras recuperarse de su encuentro con el Shaman King, cogió la bitácora mágica y salió de la habitación, volviendo a entrar a la sala de los trastos inútiles. Atravesó con rapidez la puerta del otro extremo, donde encontró unas escaleras que conducían a una trampilla. Subió por ellas rápidamente y abrió la trampilla. Salió por ella e intentó de averiguar dónde se encontraba. Contempló a lo lejos un pequeño agujero, del cual salía una gran claridad. ¡Se encontraba en la cabaña de madera! Se apresuró a ir hacia el agujero, sin darse cuenta de que había alguien más en la sala.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, niñata? -dijo Meredith fríamente. Anna, acto reflejo, se escondió la bitácora mágica bajo su ropa, a su espalda, a la vez que se daba la vuelta-. No me lo puedo creer, te encerramos y encuentras la manera de escaparte. Está claro, solo podremos quitarte de en medio matándote.

-Si me escapé fue gracias a vuestras grandes dotes de secuestradoras -respondió Anna, con burla-. Las cadenas eran de pésima calidad, solo un golpe de nada y ya estaban rotas. Por no hablar de la puerta de la celda, la cual dejasteis abierta. Yo que creí que tendría que estrujarme los sesos pensando en cómo abrir una puerta cerrada con llave, y resulta que le doy un pequeño empujoncito y se abre. ¿Y tú querías ser la esposa de Hana? No me extraña que me eligieran a mí, por lo menos tengo la inteligencia más desarrollada que tú.

-No creo que llegues a ser su esposa -respondió furiosa Meredith, y le clavó un puñal en el costado izquierdo. Anna chilló de dolor mientras se encorvaba-. Descansa en paz, Anna -y se fue de allí por la trampilla, volviendo a los túneles.

Anna se quitó el puñal del costado y lo tiró al suelo. Se apretó la herida todo lo que pudo, pero notó que su sangre no dejaba de salir. Cayó de rodillas, cada vez respirando peor, cada vez más débil. ¡Qué tonta había sido! ¡La había provocado sin tener algo con lo que defenderse de ella! Estaba claro que su destino era morir a manos de esa miserable. ¡Era injusto!

Cayó boca abajo al suelo, sintiendo como su ropa se empapaba con su cálida sangre. Cada vez sentía más frío. Deseaba morir ya, la agonía era una tortura. Antes de perder el conocimiento, su último pensamiento fue para su prometido.

* * *

-Cariño, ¡abre los ojos! -dijo una voz femenina, muy cálida.

Abrió los ojos apesadumbrada. Se sorprendió al encontrarse en su casa, en la pequeña salita que su madre había decorado.

-Como has crecido, cariño. Te pareces mucho a tu padre -volvió a hablar la voz.

Anna giró la cabeza y se quedó atónita, pues no se esperaba encontrarse a esa persona sentada a su lado.

-¡Mamá! -exclamó la joven, abrazándose a la mujer, sollozando-. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

-Lo sé, querida, lo sé -la consoló la mujer con dulzura.

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó la rubia, pues sabía que no estaba realmente en su casa, con su madre muerta.

-Aquí y allí -respondió su madre con simpleza. Al ver la confusión de su hija, se explicó-: Estás muriendo en la Tierra. Estás viva todavía, pero a la vez estás muerta.

-¿Quieres decir que estoy en una especie de... limbo?

-¡Exacto! -exclamó la mujer-. Estás a la espera de que el Shaman King tome una decisión respecto a tu vida...o tu muerte. Por eso estoy aquí. Para acompañarte en tu espera.

-¿El Shaman King? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?

-Eres joven y se te quiere arrebatar la vida a la fuerza. El Shaman King actúa en estos casos, analizando las acciones y el corazón del joven y, dependiendo de eso, le devuelve a la vida o lo deja morir. De ahí salen los llamados "milagros".

-Vaya. No lo sabía.

-Me gustaría pedirte una cosa -comenzó la mujer-. Si vuelves a la vidad, no le tengas rencor a tu padre por lo que esas mujeres te han hecho pasar, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tiene suficiente sabiendo que su querida niña está muriéndose -añadió, acariciando el rostro de su hija. La rubia asintió.

-¿Entonces ahora me toca esperar? -preguntó, pensando en lo largo que se le haría.

-A ti no, preciosa -respondió Hao a sus espaldas. La joven se levantó de golpe, sobresaltada, y se volvió, encontrándose con el imponente Shaman King-. Sé de sobra que tienes buen corazón y que tus acciones nunca han sido para causar el mal conscientemente, así que vuelve de una maldita vez a la vida antes de que cambie de idea -y, diciendo esto último, la empujó, haciendo que se diera contra el suelo y propiciándole un gran dolor en el costado izquierdo.

* * *

Oía voces a su alrededor, pero no sabía a quiénes pertenecía. Sentía su cabeza pesada y su boca pastosa, por no hablar del intenso dolor que sentía en el costado. No se podía mover, su cuerpo no le respondía. Decidió concentrarse en las voces.

-¿Pero está bien o no? -dijo una voz nerviosa.

-Sí, por suerte conseguimos llamar a Fausto a tiempo -respondió otra voz, más tranquila-. Aunque, por mucho que me moleste, también hay que agradecérselo a...

-...a mí -completó otra voz-. Dad gracias a que la encontré en el limbo. Es un lugar inmenso, ¿sabéis?

-Cada día estoy más convencida de que eres imbécil -dijo la segunda voz.

-No te conviene enfadarme, cuñada, ya lo sabes.

-Al que no le conviene enfadarme a mí eres tú.

-¿Podríais continuar la discusión en otro lugar? -preguntó educadamente la primera voz, conteniendo la rabia.

Anna oyó cómo se cerraba una puerta, y sintió como casi inmediatamente alguien le apretaba la mano, pero no pudo aguantar más y volvió a perder la consciencia.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad. La luz del sol entraba por una ventana que tenía detrás, y le daba directamente en la cara. Intentó moverse instintivamente hacia un lado, pero un dolor atroz la paró en seco. Chilló de dolor mientras volvía a colocarse en la posición en la que se encontraba antes, con el sol dándole en la cara y obligándola a cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Pensó en el dolor de su costado, y rápidamente recordó lo que había pasado.

-Ojalá esa imbécil se pudra en el infierno -murmuró, cargada de rabia.

Cubrió sus ojos con el brazo, ya que no soportaba por más tiempo la claridad. Oyó voces en el pasillo, y la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

-¡Ves! Te dije que era aquí donde la tenían -dijo triunfante Horo-Horo, muy satisfecho.

-No deberíamos estar aquí... -dijo su acompañante, al que Anna identificó como Manta-. Si Anna nos pilla nos hará picadillo.

-¡Oh, vamos! Está demasiado ocupada en ese estúpido consejo como para enterarse -respondio el shaman del hielo, radiante de felicidad-. Oye, Manta, ¿crees que tendrá algún conjunto de lencería sexy por aquí?

Antes de que Manta pudiera decir nada, Anna se incorporó de golpe.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ HACES EN MI HABITACIÓN PERVERTIDO?! ¡AAAAAAAH! - la joven se dobló de dolor, pues su movimiento había sido muy brusco.

Del susto, Horo-Horo cayó dentro del armario de la joven, que él mismo había abierto antes, y Manta quedó totalmente pálido.

Casi inmediatamente la puerta del cuarto se abrió, entrando en la habitación Hana seguido por su madre.

-¡Anna! -exclamó el rubio, al ver a su prometida doblada sobre las mantas. Se apresuró a sentarse a su lado-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡Ese maldito pervertido quería mirar mi ropa interior! -contestó, señalando a Horo-Horo, que todavía se encontraba dentro del armario.

-Así que eso quería hacer -dijo Anna Asakura, con peligrosa tranquilidad, cascándose los nudillos mientras fijaba su vista en el ainú-. Tú y yo tenemos que aclarar unas cuantas cosas, Horo-Horo -lo cogió del pescuezo y se lo llevó a rastras hacia la puerta, donde se percató de la presencia de Manta-. ¿Tú también eres un pervertido?

-¡NO! ¡Yo solo vine a ver cómo estaba Anna, nada más -repuso el pequeño, nervioso.

-Está bien -concedió la itako, llevándose al shaman del hielo a rastras. Manta se apresuró a seguirla.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -preguntó el rubio cuando su prometida y él quedaron solos.

-He estado mejor -respondió Anna, intentando sentarse erguida. Al principio le dolió, pero luego se clamó-. Sobreviviré, no te preocupes.

-Anna, ¿puedo pasar? -dijo una voz mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-Claro, pasa -respondió la joven-. Hola papá -dijo con una sonrisa cuando él traspasó la puerta.

-Voy a ver si mi madre le ha dado una buena paliza a Horo-Horo -dijo Hana, levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

Un incómodo silencio se adueñó del cuarto. Anna esperaba a que su padre hablara, mientras que éste no sabía cómo comenzar.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -comenzó el apache.

-Me duele bastante cuando me muevo, aunque ahora estoy bien -respondió la rubia.

-Lo siento muchísimo cariño, si hubiera sabido la que esa horrible mujer... -dijo Silver, arrodillándose al lado de su hija.

-Tranquilo, papá, no importa -interrumpió la joven-. No fue culpa tuya. No te preocupes.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente -respondió Anna, asintiendo-. Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué tal todo por casa?

Estuvieron hablando durante un buen rato, hasta que Hana volvió y Silver los dejó solos. Se encontraban sentado uno al lado del otro, el rubio pasándole el brazo por los hombros a su prometida.

-¿Cómo lo has llevado? -preguntó la rubia, posando su cabeza en el hombro de su prometido.

-¿Acaso mis ojeras no son suficiente respuesta?

-Siento haberte preocupado tanto -respondió la shaman, triste. Después se dio cuenta de algo-. Por cierto, ¿cogisteis la bitácora mágica?

-Sí, mi padre se encargó de ella. Ahora está mejor custodiada que antes. No creo que nadie vuelva a querer robarla.

-¿Y Meredith y Lizzie?

-Estábamos en su juicio, ya sabes con el consejo de sahamanes, cuando te oímos gritar.

-Ojalá les den un gran castigo. Se lo merecen.

-No sabes cómo me alegro de que estés bien -dijo su prometido, respirando hondo-. Si te hubiera llegado a pasar algo...

-No pienses en eso -interrumpió la joven, acariciándole la cara-. Estoy aquí. Y de momento no tengo pensado irme a ningún sitio, más que nada porque la herida me duele demasiado como para hacerlo -bromeó. Hana sonrió un poco . Anna sonrió a su vez-. Me encanta tu sonrisa.

El rubió ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y besó a su prometida con ternura. Simplemente estaba feliz de que estuviera viva.


	13. ¡Sorpresa!

He conseguido encontrar un rato libre para subir el último capítulo del fic! (Recuerdo que todavía queda el epílogo XD)

Como siempre muchas gracias a**karen85, anneyk, Mary Swift A, Hayley,As****akura, Ailuj-Etnamatsub, Luchis220,**** lucero08, Guest y Fanie ^^**

Y también muchas gracias a los que os animáis a leer =)

Espero que os guste!

* * *

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

Caminaba a paso tranquilo por uno de los grandes pasillos de la mansión Asakura. Ya estaba harta de recorrerlos, puesto que, al estar recuperándose, no la dejaban salir de la casa. Pero ya estaba completamente restablecida, la herida había dado paso a una cicatriz que casi no se notaba y que ya ni siquiera le dolía. Pero Keiko había insistido en que no saliera ni siquiera al jardín, y ella tenía que cumplir órdenes.

Hacía casi un año que se encontraba en esa casa, ya que tanto Yoh como Anna insistieron en que no era seguro transportarla hacia otro sitio. Al final, tanto su padre como ella accedieron, no porque quisieran, sino porque no les quedaba más opción.

Anna y Yoh también se encontraban en la mansión. El Shaman King creyó que era justo darles un año sabático, puesto que llevaban cumpliendo su encargo ya bastantes años. No le incomodaba su presencia lo más mínimo, como creyó en un principio. La verdad es que era agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar. Si se hubiera quedado sola con Keiko, probablemente se hubiera vuelto loca. No es que la anciana le cayera mal, es que simplemente no sabría cómo o sobre qué hablar con ella.

Tamao y Hana habían vuelto a Tokio en septiembre, ya que el último año escolar de Hana comenzaba. Como ella era mayor que él, ya había terminado sus estudios obligatorios, y había decidido tomarse un año libre para recuperarse perfectamente. La verdad es que la partida de su prometido la entristeció bastante. Y es que desde que se despertó después de que Meredith le clavara el puñal, él la había tratado como a una reina, mimándola y concediéndole todos sus caprichos. Anna sabía que esa era su forma de decirle: _Me alegro de que estés bien y de que sigas junto a mí_. Sonreía al recordar los momentos en los que los amigos de Yoh hacían sonrojar al pobre Hana por consentirla tanto y por no separarse de ella ni un solo minuto. Y estallaba en risas cada vez que recordaba cómo ella había hecho que Hana regresase a Tokio.

_**Flashback**_

_Estaban sentados en la sala de estar principal. Aunque había pasado poco más de un mes, a Anna todavía le dolía bastante la herida, y el estar allí sentada a la gran mesa de madera que había en el centro de la sala era todo un logro para ella. A su lado se encontraba Hana, que charlaba animadamente con Men, al que sus padres habían obligado a visitarla para ver cómo se encontraba. Ella, por su parte, hablaba con Anna, Yoh y Tamao. Keiko se había retirado a dormir._

_-Así que al final el Shaman King os concedió un pequeño descanso -dijo Anna con una sonrisa._

_-Sí, nos lo debía -respondió Anna Asakura-. Lo aprovecharemos para hacerte compañía mientras te recuperas, puesto que Hana volverá la semana que viene a Tokio._

_-¡¿Qué?! -exclamó Hana, voviéndose hacia su madre-. ¡¿Estás de broma?! ¿Por qué voy a volver a Tokio?_

_-Porque las clases comienzan la semana que viene -respondió Yoh._

_-¿Y a mí que me importa? ¡Sabéis que odio estudiar! -respondió el rubio, molesto._

_-Entonces, ¿no vas a volver a Tokio a continuar tus estudios? -preguntó la itako, demasiado tranquila._

_-¡Pues no!_

_-Entonces no me pienso casar contigo -intervino Anna, con tono de voz indiferente._

_-¡¿A qué viene eso ahora?! -exclamó el joven, más por la sorpresa que por el enfado._

_-No pienso casarme con un hombre que no tenga el más mínimo interés en su futuro -explicó la rubia, siguiendo con el tono indiferente-. El hombre que se convierta en mi esposo debe de ser ambicioso y ganar mucho dinero, y sin estudios, eso es imposible. Así que no me casaré contigo. Lástima. Ya me había hecho a la idea -añadió con cara triste. Se levantó (procurando que no se notara el gran dolor que le produjo ese movimiento) y salió de la habitación. Antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella, les guiñó un ojo a Yoh y a Anna. El primero tuvo que valerse de todo su autocontrol para no echarse a reír a carcajadas, mientras la segunda esbozaba una imperceptible sonrisa._

_Al día siguiente, Hana se encontraba en la entrada de la mansión con Tamao, dispuesto a volver a Tokio y a esforzarse todo lo posible en sus estudios._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Llegó al salón, en el que se encontraban sus futuros suegros. Habían comprado una televisión para entretenerse, ya que no podían estar todo el día hablando.

Yoh estaba sentado en una butaca pegada a la pared derecha, leyendo un libro. Cuando entró la rubia le dedicó una sonrisa, a la que respondió encantada. En el sofá estaba sentada Anna, viendo una telenovela. Se sentó a su lado.

Anna Asakura estaba más guapa que nunca y es que... ¡estaba embarazada! A todos les había tomado por sorpresa, pero mucho más a Yoh. Aunque la primera en saberlo fue su futura nuera, cuatro meses antes.

_**Flashback**_

_Anna se encontraba en su cuarto, leyendo un libro que Hana le había enviado para que no se aburriera, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta._

_-Adelante -respondió la joven, apartando la vista del libro para ver quién era. Se sorprendió al ver a la imponente Anna Asakura atravesando la puerta-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Anna?_

_-Me gustaría hablar contigo un momento, si no es mucha molestia -respondió la itako. Esto sorprendió a la joven rubia, que podía ver que su interlocutora estaba un poco... ¡¿nerviosa?! Si no lo estuviera viendo, no se lo creería._

_-Claro, adelante -asintió Anna, haciendo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado-. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?_

_-No... Bueno sí... -contestó la sacerdotisa, mientras se sentaba. Anna estaba atónita, puesto que nunca la había visto dudar-. ¿Por qué demonios me estoy comportando así? ¡Por todos los espíritus, solo estoy embarazada!_

_-¿En serio? -preguntó Anna, sorprendida. La itako asintió-. ¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Enhorabuena!_

_-Gracias -sonrió la esposa de Yoh-. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, sino iba a explotar._

_-Espera... ¿Yoh no lo sabe?_

_-Todavía no. Estoy esperando a que el imbécil de Horo Horo se vaya._

_-Pues, al paso que vamos, dudo mucho que consigas quitártelo de encima así como así... Ni siquiera se fue cuando el muy pervertido entró a mi cuarto para ver mi ropa interior. Está claro que piensa quedarse durante una buena temporada._

_-Sí, probablemente hasta que pierda la paciencia -respondió Anna Asakura, con fastidio-. No se lo digas a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Descuida, tu secreto está a salvo -respondió la joven._

_Más tarde, después de la cena..._

_-Y entonces mi hermana se puso insoportable y dijo: "¡Pues si no puedes hacerlo es que entonces has perdido facultades! ¡Tendrás que comenzar a entrenar de nuevo!". Y menos mal que conseguí escapar de ella a tiempo, que si no me habría..._

_-¿Es que no piensas callarte nunca? -preguntó Anna Asakura, llevándose una mano a la cabeza-. ¡Me estás dando dolor de cabeza!_

_Anna la comprendía perfectamente, a ella también le estaba empezando a doler. ¡Es que el ainú llevaba dos horas seguidas hablando sin parar!_

_-¡Cómo si hubiera estado hablando todo el día! -respondió el shaman del hielo, molesto. Las dos Annas lo miraron con incredulidad._

_-¡Si sólo has hablado tú en todo este tiempo! ¡Ni siquiera para comer has parado! -protestó Anna._

_-Mira niñita, sé que me guardas rencor desde aquella vez que entré a tu cuarto y me lo merezco, pero eso no significa que tengas que andar buscando cosas para culparme donde no las hay. Así que..._

_-Ella solo ha dicho la verdad -interrumpió la itako, bebiendo tranquilamente una taza de té-. Si no la aceptas, lárgate._

_-¡¿Pero que le ha pasado a la bruja para que me hable así?! -preguntó Horo Horo, dirigiéndose a Yoh-. ¡Está más insoportable que de costumbre! En serio, tendrías que haberla dejado cuando tuviste la oportun..._

_-¡YA ESTÁ BIEN! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS TENGO QUE SOPORTARTE INCLUSO ESTANDO EMBARAZADA?! ¡LO SOPORTÉ UNA VEZ, PERO NO PIENSO VOLVER A SOPORTARLO! -exclamó la sacerdotisa, fuera de sí, levantándose y pegando un golpe en la mesa._

_Todos quedaron en silencio, sobre todo Yoh, que miraba a su esposa con los ojos como platos._

_-¿P-p-pero v-v-v-v-osotros to-todavía...? -intentó preguntar el ainú. Antes de que pudiera continuar, la joven rubia le pegó una patada en su punto débil, a pesar de su herida. Pero el dolor no fue nada comparado con la satisfacción de ver a ese imbécil retorciéndose de dolor por el suelo._

_-¿Estás embarazada? -reaccionó Yoh por fin, todavía sorprendido._

_-¿Acaso no has escuchado lo que he dicho? -respondió la itako, desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos._

_La respuesta de Yoh fue una sonrisa radiante de felicidad._

_**Fin del flashback**_

Ahora Anna Asakura estaba embarazada de cinco meses, y ya tenía una incipiente barriguita.

Ya estaban todos sobre aviso del estado de la sacerdotisa. Bueno, todos menos Hana. Y es que ni Yoh ni Anna querían contárselo todavía, ya que no sabían cómo iba a reaccionar. Pero Anna, como su prometida, opinaba que cuanto antes se lo dijeran, mejor. Y es que probablemente él fuera el último que se enterara de la noticia. Pero a eso se enfrentarían cuando volviera.

Antes de pasarse por Izumo, el joven tenía que ir a China, a casa de Ren Tao, para visitar a Men. Cuando Anna se enteró, se enfadó. ¿Desde cuándo era más importante un estúpido crío mimado que una prometida? Pero luego se le pasó. Si había estado casi un año sin verlo, ¿acaso no podía esperar un poquito mas?

Apenas comenzó a ver la telenovela con su futura suegra cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió. Ninguna de las dos Annas se dio la vuelta, ya que probablemente fuera Keiko la que entraba a la sala. Solamente se volvieron cuando Yoh exclamó:

-¡Hijo! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¡Pensé que volvías el mes que viene!

Cuando Anna se volvió, sonrió automáticamente. Allí estaba él: no había cambiado nada. Bueno, a lo mejor estaba un poco más alto. ¡Qué más daba eso! ¡Había vuelto!

Se levantó de un salto del sillón y corrió a abrazarlo. ¡Cómo extrañaba esos abrazos!

-Vaya, voy a tener que irme más a menudo -dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- respondió la joven, haciendo un mohín.

-Hola Hana -dijo la madre del rubio, que se había levantado del sofá.

-Hola mam... -la última palabra se le quedó atragantada. Ya había reparado en la barriga que lucía su madre. Mantenía un brazo alrededor de Anna, mientras que su mirada no se apartaba de la barriga de su progenitora.

-Estás... -comenzó el rubio, señalándola-. Vaya.

-¿Sólo se te ocurre decir eso? -preguntó su prometida, negando con la cabeza-. ¡Vas a tener un hermanito o una hermanita!

Mientras, Yoh contenía la respiración y su esposa escrutaba fijamente a su hijo.

-¿Acaso no te alegras? -preguntó la itako finalmente, con un pequeño deje de tristeza en la voz.

-No, no es eso -respondió el rubio-. Es más la sorpresa que otra cosa. Pero... ¿qué vais a hacer?

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó su padre, extrañado.

-Bueno, tenéis que seguir cumpliendo la misión que os ha impuesto el tío Hao -comenzó el shaman-, y con un bebé va a ser un poco complicado.

-Tú padre y yo lo hemos estado hablando -dijo Anna Asakura, que ya sabía que el tema iba a salir tarde o temprano-, y hemos tomado una decisión.

-¿Cuál? -preguntó Anna, que sentía curiosidad.

-Nos gustaría que lo cuidaseis vosotros -finalizó la itako.

Hana se quedó con la boca abierta, mientras Anna sonreía.

-¡Por mí encantada! -exclamó, loca de contenta-. ¡Me encantan los niños! Y si tengo la oportunidad de tener uno en casa...

-¡¿Qué?! -Hana se volvió hacia su prometida-. ¡Somos demasiado jóvenes para cuidar de un bebé!

-¡No seas tonto! ¡No será solo "un bebé", será tu hermano o hermana! ¿En serio te vas a negar a cuidar a una personita que comparte tu misma sangre y tus mismos genes?

-Pero es que...

-¡Quiero un bebé en casa! -exclamó Anna. Hana paró en seco-. ¡Y si no cuidamos de tu hermano, te juro que no descansaré hasta que tengamos uno!

Hana se sonrojó violentamente. Luego se volvió hacia su madre.

-¿Y cuándo nacerá?

-Lo más probable es que nazca a finales de octubre -respondió su madre, acariciando su barriga con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuándo os marcharíais?

-En enero del año que viene -respondió Yoh.

Hana meditó un momento, y contestó por fin.

-El deber de un hermano mayor es cuidar de su hermano pequeño, ¿no? -respondió con una sonrisa.

Sus padres también sonrieron, totalmente aliviados.

-O hermana pequeña -dijo su prometida, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Será niño -respondió el rubio convencido.

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?

-Porque si es niña... Digamos que no sabría cómo manejar la situación.

-¿Ves cómo sin mi no eres nada, Asakura? Yo sí que sabría manejar la situación. Y será niña -y, dicho esto, volvió a sentarse en el sofá y a concentrarse en la telenovela.

* * *

Los meses pasaron rápidamente. Hana decidió tomarse un año sabático, ya que si tenía que cuidar de un bebé le vendría bien tener tiempo para acostumbrarse. Por su parte, Anna se tomó otro año libre, ya que, con la inminente llegada de un bebé a la familia de su prometido, se le había olvidado matricularse en la universidad. Así que ambos se encontraban en la mansión Asakura, esperando la llegada del pequeño, que ocurrió un fría tarde de noviembre. Lo esperaban para octubre, pero obviamente se retrasó.

-¡Te dije que sería una niña! -exclamó triunfante Anna, saliendo del cuarto donde minutos antes había dado a luz la itako, con la pequeña en brazos-. ¡Es una preciosidad!

Se la pasó a Yoh que, emocionado, cogió y contempló a su hija por primera vez.

-Ya lo creo -respondió el castaño, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se quedó embobado contemplándola, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que todavía no había visto a su esposa.

-Voy a ver cómo se encuentra Anna -dijo mientras el entregaba a Anna su preciosa hija.

-¿Quieres cogerla? -preguntó Anna a su prometido, que miraba a su hermana embobado.

-¿Y si se me cae? -respondió el joven, temeroso. Anna sonrió.

-No se te caerá. Anda, cógela -dijo, entregándosela-. Ten cuidado con su cabecita -previno la rubia.

Hana cogió a su hermana lo mejor que pudo, y la contempló más de cerca. Anna no pudo evitar suspirar ante lo conmovedor de la situación.

-¿Sabes que estás súper mono con tu hermana en brazos? -preguntó Anna.

Hana se sonrojó y le volvió a pasar a la niña.

-La verdad es que es preciosa -comentó Anna, volviendo a mirar a la niña, esta vez con un cariño infinito-. ¿Esto no te hace pensar en cómo será cuando seamos padres?

-Se me ha pasado por la cabeza -reconoció el rubio-. Pero eso solo lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora, debemos centrarnos en cuidar a esta señorita -dijo, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su hermana.

La rubia sonrió. Se acercó a su prometido y, con cuidado de no hacer daño a la niña, lo besó tiernamente, sintiendo que su vida juntos comenzaba en ese mismo momento.


End file.
